Trails and Tribulations
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Love is a complicated emotion. It comes with a lot of strings. No one knows this more than the Pridelands' new princesses. When a new threat is threatening the peace their parents fought hard for rears, it's up to them to save their kingdom and find their places in the grand circle of life.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea kind of popped up while I was working on a chapter for one of my stories. So without that out of the way, here's the first chapter of Trials and Tribulations. Enjoy.**

Crossing across the hot desert was a family of five lions. The father walked behind his mate and three sons while constantly looking around with scanning greyish blue eyes. Up ahead was a creamy white lioness, she kept her dark brown eyes on her sons. She was tired and knew that her sons were too.

Darya looked over her shoulder at her pale beige, black and platinum blonde maned mate. "Kosar, do you know how long it will be until we-"

"No!" Kosar snapped at his mate. "We have to keep moving. So stop running your muzzle and get moving!"

A light beige year old teen with a small black mane growled but continued walking in between his brothers. As his mother swallowed the hurt that was rising before turning back to the unknown journey to a better life.

By sunrise the next morning, the family crossed over into a new area. Grass was green but was it wasn't luscious like the oasis, their old home. The grass was two heads higher than than the youngest family member, who was three months old. By now the sun was setting and more and more stars were appearing as the sky darkened.

A small groan reached Darya's ears. She moved her head where her eyes landed on her sons.

"Boys, are you three alright?"

A five month old pale cream cub with dark brown ear rims looked from the ground up to his mother with tired dark brown eyes. "I'm just tired mommy."

"Kaidan is not the only one mom. My paws hurt and Draco is about to pass out from exhaustion." whinned the light beige teen.

"Can we stop for a rest, mum?" pleaded the pale white three month cub.

Darya inhale and exhaled before looking at Kosar. "Kosar... we need to stop. The cubs can't go on much longer."

Kosar looked at his sons and sighed before nodding. The brothers flopped down and began to go to sleep. Darya looked over her sons while Kosar kept a look out.

"Kosar, you should rest..."

Kosar growled as he shook his head. "No. Now rest so we can move on."

Darya sighed deeply before looking at the cubs. The creamy white lioness laid down with the boys in between Darya and Kosar sound a long glance to the now star filed sky before smiling lovingly at her cubs before closing her dark brown eyes.

 **...**

In a land further away from the family, was a luscious land. A kingdom, vast greenery and animals of different species living in harmony. As one. In the heart of the kingdom, the Pridelands was a ancient monument since the first ruler. Priderock. Stepping out of the cave was the kingdom's blood queen, Queen Kiara. The golden orange lioness was heavily pregnant and stepped with a regal grace. It's been eight months since she became queen and two years since the joining of the prides.

She married the love of her life after six months of getting to know Kovu better. Now she was happy with her life, there was nothing to upset the balance she so hard created.

"Kiara,"

The queen turned towards the cave entrance to see one of her good friends walking out of the cave. Scampering behind the dark cream lioness was Kiara's four month tawny cream nephew.

"Tiifu, let me guess. Kovu sent you."

Tiifu smiled and went to reply when her son ran ahead and weaved in between Kiara's legs. "Jackson,"

Jackson poked his head through his aunt's legs and smiled with bright bluish eyes. "But moooom,"

Kiara chuckled before pushing her nephew towards his mother. "It's alright. How's Dayna? I didn't get the chance to visit last night."

Tiifu sighed as her platinum blonde rimmed ears folded back. "She's getting closer to her due date. But the odds aren't in her favor at the moment. Rafiki is trying everything he knows."

Kiara frowned and went to comfort her friend when her brown eyes went to the now bright sky where a white egret was flying towards the kopje. "Ono, what are you doing here so early?"

The keenest of sight landed by the queen's paws. "I was on my round for the morning patrol when I saw a group of rogues."

Tiifu looked at her sister in law and queen. "I'll gather Kion and Minx."

Kiara nodded. That's all she could do until she gives birth. Meeting rogues are out of the questions, Kovu and her parents made sure that she didn't have a large load of responsibilities as queen. Good thing she picked Tiifu to be one of her advisors. But just because her family and friends were looking out for her best interest, doesn't means she has sit and like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNTTLK lover, thanks for the review. I appreciate it.**

 **Of course I don't own anything but the story and my OCs. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney.**

Simba, Kovu, Kion and Minx had rushed out of the cave and down the rocky slope. But things didn't get better from there, Tiifu's younger sister, Dayna went into a early labor. While Kiara and her second advisor and other best friend, Zuri was with the creamy yellow lioness Ono went to fetch the elder Sherman.

"Breathe, Dayna. Breathe." Kiara begged her friend. She could see the life draining from her friend's hazel-blue eyes.

Zuri moved her dark blue eyes from the in labor lioness to the queen. "You don't look too good. Are you alright?"

Kiara instantly snapped her eyes shut. As a pain, undescribeable shot through her body. She knew full well what was happening. She was going into labor as well. Only thing is, she was due.

The burnt orange lioness shook her head and was about to rant on how this wasn't good, a mandrill limped in and headed over to the creamy yellow lioness.

"Hmm. She's very close."

Zuri couldn't hold it and snapped. "The queen's in labor!"

Rafiki went over to Kiara and ran a paw over the queen's body. "She's close as well." the mandrill looked at Zuri. "Need to gather the animals for the ceremonial presentation."

Zuri nodded and left to tell Tiifu and the marjordomos the situation. When Zuri left Rafiki sighed in relief.

"She was in Rafiki way. I need the boy of you to push."

The lionesses obeyed and pushed with all the strength they could muster up. Just as Tiifu ran into the small cave near the slope and over to her sister. Where Dayna laid in a fit of pain. Sweat matted her creamy yellow fur, her whole body felt like it was hit by lighting. She couldn't breath and it was getting hard to keep her sterile hazel-blue eyes open.

"Dayna!" Tiifu cried, tears falling from her pale green eyes. "Stay awake!"

Rafiki looked up from behind Dayna. He placed a bloody lump in the dark cream lioness' lighter colour paws before checking Dayna over. When the mandrill lifted his head Tiifu burst out in sobs.

"No, she can't leave!"

By now it was late in the morning heading into early afternoon and everyone was waiting around for the announcement of the new arrivals. By now the king was pacing while his father and brother in law handled the rogues.

"I'm sure Kiara is going to be fine." a rich brown, black maned lion offered. Trying to ease the king's worries.

Nala hadn't too long ago enter the small cave to assist Rafiki and her daughter. But the waiting was eating the dark brown, darker brown mane lion alive.

After what felt like forever, Rafiki stepped out. He had a swollen expression but he managed to smile when he saw the king.

"The queen wishes to see you."

Kovu didn't waste time and ran into the small cave. Where Tiifu sat glaring at the infant in between her paws.

Nala pinned her ears before pulling her daughter in law close. "I know you loved her, we all did. But now her cub needs you."

Tiifu snarled, baring her teeth at the wailing newborn in her paws. "I want nothing to do with that murderer!"

Kiara sighed before looking at Kovu. "Come meet our daughters."

Kovu frowned and tried to mask it but it was too late.

"You're...disappointed?" Kiara merely asked.

Kovu sighed deeply. "I'm grateful but I was hoping to have a son."

Nala cleared her throat causing the attention to fall to her. "Maybe you still can. Dayna's cub still need someone to take him."

Kiara wasn't too sure but she couldn't let the little one strave. "I'll take him in."

Nala beamed before placing the light cream cub with her granddaughters. "What are you going to name them?"

Tiifu joined in with looking at the new royalty. More of her focus were on her nieces.

Kiara looked at the three cubs nursing. "Well this one," Kiara pointed to a pale gold cub. "She's first born. She'll be queen, so I was thinking...Ayko."

Kovu looked at his daughter and tried it out in his head before smiling. "Queen Ayko. It's has a nice ring to it."

Nala and Tiifu agreed. Before they returned their attention to the two other cubs.

Kiara looked at the light cream cub and sighed. "He was born before the last girl. What do you think Kovu?"

Kovu had hoped to have a son but it was hard to come down with one. "I'm not sure."

"How about Kosa?" Tiifu sneered in disgust.

"We're not naming the prince mistake, Tiifu!" Kiara growled lowly. "It's wasn't his fault. Just like a wildlife, it happens. It's a part of the circle of life."

"Hmm, fire." Nala mumbled to herself but everyone still heard her. "How about Douglas?"

Kovu and Kiara shared a look before looking at their son. Prince Douglas was perfect.

Tiifu quickly changed the subject and picked up the last cub. Placing the golden brown princess in between her paws. "How about this little sunshine?"

Kovu chuckled. "She has a tuff on her head like Vitani."

Kiara smiled at her youngest cub. "How about Eliza?"

The other three adults shared thinking glances before smiling at the mewing princess.

...

Under the kopje was the rogue family of lions. Kosar paced by the entrance while Darya and the boys sat more towards the back.

"Who do he think he is? Having us wait like we're some scum vermin."

Darya rolled her eyes. "He's the king. And Simba and Kion said the queen went into labor. The reason they suddenly left. You need to have more patience."

Kosar growled. "Patience? Do you remember what's out there waiting for us? If we don't find a safe pride to seek haven with, we're all dead."

Darya didn't want to think about that. But it was hard to forget. "I know."

A new presence caused the couple to look towards the cave entrance to see the king himself again.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Had to ease some things over."

Darya bowed her head. "We understand. Have you thought about us staying, my liege?"

Kovu nodded glancing quickly to the back of the cave at the young males before moving his leafy green eyes back to Kosar and Darya. "I spoke to my mate and she agree to let you stay. Of course, your mate and eldest would be apart of the guard. But for now rest."

"Thank you, my king." Kosar said earnestly.

Kovu smiled before turning to leave the family to their privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNTTLK lover and CandyLuv99 thanks for the reviews.**

As the sun was began to rise higher in the bright sapphire sky, the atmosphere was filled with the pleasant sounds of juvenile laughter. Hiding behind the tall, luscious green blades was a pair of brown eyes. With a playful growl, a golden brown cub pounced on a unexpected pale beige cub with a black tuff on his head.

The two tumbled before the pale beige cub found himself on the ground. "Argh...get off, Eliza!"

Eliza grinned and only sat on the older cub. "Not until you say I'm the Queen of pouncing, Sirius."

More cubs came out of hiding. As a light cream cub walked over with a spiked light cream tuff on his head.

"Come on and say it, Sirius. She's not going anywhere until you do,"

Sirius pinned his black rimmed ears against his head as glared at the light cream cub with inherited black eyes. "No one asked you!"

"Come on and let Sirius up, 'Liza." said Ayko walking over with Kaidan and Draco.

A annoyed groan caused the group to look to see a orange tan cub with a curly orange tan tuff on her head. By her side was a dark orange cub with narrowed hazel eyes.

"Look like the fun already started, Zaya." sneered the orange tan cub. "Without me."

A goldish cub rolled her amber eyes. "Not everything is about you, Kenna."

Kenna glared at the goldish cub with annoyed blue eyes. "Who asked you for your opinion, Freakra."

"No, the freak is the little beast over there!" Zayed taunted. Looking at the confused prince.

"Hey, leave my cousin alone!" Jackson growled stepping between the light cream prince and Zuri's daughter.

"Come on guys. They are not worth it." Kaidan said turning to leave the area where Kenna and Zaya were.

Ayko nodded in agreement causing the older cub to smile. With everyone agreeing, the royal cubs and their friends left the bratty cubs behind.

 **...**

Kiara couldn't be happier with her life. She has three wonderful cubs and of course, a wonderful mate. She couldn't ask for anyone better. That's why she had something planned for their anniversary. It will be different than last year. They spent their anniversary in the oasis where her parents spend all their anniversaries.

The queen's attention went to the rocky slope where she saw her brother and mate climb up. They seem to be really into their conversation because they didn't notice her until she cleared her throat.

Kovu was surprised but smiled lovingly nonetheless. He walked over and embraced his mate. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were leading the evening hunt."

Kiara chuckled before standing. "I let Tiifu take over. Now, follow me. I have something to show you."

Kovu frowned before looking over his shoulder at the golden, red mane lion who shrugged. With a deep breath the dark brown lion followed his mate down the rocky slope and into the savannah.

The couple had walked through the Pridelands before stopping at the clearing with a hill over looking the field.

Kiara smiled before looking at Kovu. "Do you know what this place is?"

Kovu thought long and hard before shaking his head. "I have no idea. So what exactly was it that you want to show me?"

Kiara's brown eyes widen before she bared her teeth. "You got to be kidding me! Do you even know what today is?"

Kovu instantly shook his head and quickly regretted it. Because he got a hard swipe across his face. "You act like today is a anniversary or someth..." the lion king stopped himself when he realized his mistake. "Oh dear, my love. I'm so sorry. It's been hetic keeping up with your father and grandfather. But it needs to be done. I refuse to become like another Scar."

Kovu rubbed his head against Kiara's. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll do anything.."

Kiara seen and heard the truth in his eyes and words. She nuzzled into Kovu's darker brown mane before looking at him with a seductive smile. "Then you can make it up. I know where you can start,"

Kiara licked Kovu across the cheek before turning and summited into the mating position.

It was late at night when Kiara lifted her head from a peaceful slumber. She looked down at Kovu and couldn't help but smile at the bubbling feelings erupting. A snap of a dead twig caused the golden orange lioness to stand in alert. Before she was tackled to hard ground.

Kovu quickly stood and went to attack the tannish, russet mane lion over his mate when a large built pale peach lion pounced on him. His head hit the ground causing him to be dazed, he couldn't see clearly and was getting full blown hits. A loud roar ripped through the air before a blur went pass and knocked the tannish, russet mane lion off Kiara. When it cleared it turned out to be a light beige teen with a growing black mane.

"Leave the queen alone!"

The tannish lion snarled before knocking the teen off him. "I don't take orders likely, especially from a whelp like you."

The teen was already dazed from his hit to the face and was quickly knocked down. The tannish lion bit the young male's throat but before he could do any lasting damage he was blindsided by Kosar who had charged in with Kion, Minx and a dull brown, darker brown mane lion.

"Let's go. Our orders failed."

Kion watched Minx and the dull brown lion chased the two lions off towards the direction of the Badlands while Kion turned to Kiara and Kovu.

"Are you two alright?"

"Peachy." Kiara snapped before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I need to rest and make sure the cubs are okay."

Kion nodded and headed back to the Pridelands with Kiara at his side. By now Minx and the dull brown lion returned and joined Kosar, who was carrying his unconscious son as they followed the leader of the Lion Guard and their queen and king.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nalalicious, TMNTTLK lover and CandyLuv99 thanks for the reviews. Things will start to strengthen out soon enough.**

 **Enjoy.**

It has been exactly two weeks since the unexpected attack on the king and queen, and since young Killian been in unconscious. The light beige adolescent was almost two years old and his black mane was growing in nicely.

Douglas and Eliza has been inseparable since the news of the attack. But for Princess Ayko, the pale golden cub couldn't leave Killian's side. She didn't know why but she guess she wanted to thank him personally before he swarmed by his family and Rafiki. As the future queen stared intensively at the older male she couldn't stop thinking about how handsome he was.

Ayko shook her head before looking towards the small cave entrance at the sound of apporching paws. Outside the princess could see it was a bit before noon. As the source of the apporching paws turned out to be her mother.

"There you are, Ayko. I have been looking for you." came the queen's voice as she entered further into the small cave. Her brown eyes widen as she caught the dreamy expression on her daughter's face. She quickly cleared her throat, "Ayko? Are you ready for your first lesson?"

Ayko lowered her head and looked away, mostly focusing on the far corner of the cave. She feared this day was coming and wished is was delayed. But she followed the golden orange lioness out of the cave and down the rocky slope anyway.

Kiara smiled at her daughter, who was walking by her side as she started, "I see you had a bit of a taste of the responsibility of being queen."

Ayko nodded as she listened carefully. Kiara was referring to the night she and Kovu was away. Ayko didn't have to do anything while the king and queen were away but it gave her a idea of the future and what would be held on her shoulders. Mother and daughter had gone far out into the grass so they could be by themselves. The careful eyes of Kovu and Simba watched the queen and princess from the peak of Priderock.

"My mother, grandma, Nala first taught me about the duties on how to lead hunts. I will start there. As Queen, you will become lead huntress. Unless you are unable to do it for some reason, like being pre...I mean sick or just unable to hunt." She gave her eldest a innocent smile. "In any case, you will choose another lioness to hold the position of lead huntress until you are able to return to your duties. When I step down, Ayko, I am giving you this responsibility."

Ayko could barely nod. This was the first lesson and she was already getting cold paws. Her as lead huntress? What if she screwed up a hunt, then the pride will go hungry and it'll be her fault.

"Perhaps, we should start with something lighter." Kiara's voice brought Ayko out of her inner fight. Kiara knew that look of despair, she had it when she was young and unsure of her role as queen.

"Hey, Kiara! Wait up," came the leader of the Lion Guard winded voice.

Kiara and Ayko turned from the top of the small hill they stood on to see the fiercest in the Pridelands and the Douglas and Eliza.

Ayko looked up at her mother before paw at the queen's foreleg. "Mom, what's going on?"

Eliza had the same look of confusion as her sister and brother. Only to receive smiles from their mother and uncle before the queen and prince started off towards the the waterhole. Ayko and her siblings shared a look of confusion before scampering after the adults.

Ayko, Douglas and Eliza looked around, wondering where they were going. To looked ahead when they heard someone address their mother and uncle. Up ahead was a pretty stocky light yellowish cheetah. By his pale paws was a light gold cheetah cub, looking at them with anxious greenish eyes.

"My queen and prince. It's always a pleasure."

Kiara nod her head before turning it to her cubs. "Children, this is the cheetah leader. Rusher. Along with his and Fuli's son, Flash."

"Where is Fuli?" Eliza asked looking around with scanning brown eyes.

Kion smiled before ruffling the fur on his niece's head. "She is with the other guard members, training the new group of trainees."

Douglas frowned before looking to his mother. "Why are we all here?"

Kiara shook her head. "Rusher and Fuli are your uncle's second paw. Some day, you three will have to go through the patrols with Flash. Like Rusher does with your father, uncle and grandfather. On occasionally, me too."

Eliza folded her ears forward. "It's understandable. Considering that we have to work together."

Kiara and Kion smiled proudly before the queen looked at the other two. "Are you ready to meet the rest of the Guard?"

Ayko frowned as she lowered her head, not that all sure about her place. "I guess.."

Kiara sighed before looking at the sky before looking at her cubs who were sitting beside one another, with Ayko in the middle. "I'm going to share something that I learned from your grandfather," Ayko was still skeptical about her role she has to play but her ears perked along with Douglas and Eliza. The golden orange lioness smiled warmly before continuing, "Some believe it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But that's not the half of it, it is the small, everyday deeds of everyone - the pride, animals - that keep the darkness at bay. Small acts of kindness and love."

While Douglas and Eliza were excited about their future roles while the future queen forward her ears. There were a lot of things she had to learn. Of course she have a year and eight months to learn what she needed to rule. But Ayko was beginning to have doubts about living up to her mother's legacy.

 **...**

North from the Pridelands' eastern borders was a land that known as the Shorelands. The kingdom wasn't large as their week away neighbor. The small kingdom was ruled by a old king, until he was brutality murdered. Leaving the line of succession to the old king's adopted sons. Prince Hassan and Prince Kipawa. True to his name the oldest son, was handsome. Covered with tawny fur, luscious dark red mane. Kipawa was easy on the eyes as well, light gold fur and a dark brown mane.

Near the western border of the Shorelands was hill with a large cave built in the middle. Walking out of the cave was King Hassan, himself. His amber eyes scanning before stopping on a apporching goldish-peach lioness.

"Ahhh. Keelah, what brings you to me this fine evening?"

Keelah shuddered before focusing her pale blue eyes on the tawny king. "I'm pregnant..."

A growl caused the two to look and see a glaring rusty brown lioness. If looks could kill, the king would be dead. "I'm pregnant with your cub as well."

Hassan grinned, showing his rows of sharp teeth. "More the merrier. Now if you excuse me, I'm in search of my brother."

The two lionesses scowled at Hassan's retreating form. While Hassan headed to the south side of his kingdom where a river ran along the border. Standing by the river bank was the second prince of the Shorelands, Kipawa. The light gold lion looked like he was in deep concentration as his bright green eyes stared at the currently calm water.

"Ah, there you are little brother." Hassan called as he trotted over to the light gold lion. "Thinking about home?"

Before Kipawa could respond his attention went to the hill that his brother not too long ago climbed down where there was two lions he and his brother knew very well. Dhampir and Osiris.

Hassan turned as well and raised a dark red eye brow as he moved his focus on the apporching males. "Is the job complete?"

The tannish, russet mane lion and the younger pale peach, brownish mane lion looked at one another before the pale peach lion turned terrified pale blue eyes on the tawny king.

"We failed, my liege. But we did manage to kill...Kosar's oldest son...I think.."

Hassan narrowed his amber eyes. "You think?" without warning he back hitted the young lion, sending Osiris sliding a few across the wet grass. "I don't keep you around for your thoughts!"

Kipawa stepped between his brother and the down lion. "Hey, I think he gets it."

Before Kipawa had time to react his brother struck him across his face. The larger male quickly pounced, pinning his brother hard to the ground. His sharp claws digging dangerously into Kipawa's neck.

"You'll know the next time to interfere, _brother_..." with a snarl, Hassan stepped back and pushed his mane back. "Now, you are going with Keelah and Rhea to the Pridelands."

Kipawa gasped, trying to regain his breathing. When he got to his paws he glanced at Hassan. "Why take them?"

Hassan smirked. "They're pregnant. I thought you knew. Considering how close you are to them...especially Keelah. So you won't have any trouble getting in."

Kipawa frowned but decided to keep quiet. He didn't want another thrashing from his brother. With a dip of his head, Kipawa turned and walked towards the cave to collect Keelah and Rhea, so he could start out towards the Pridelands.


	5. Chapter 5

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. I truly appreciate them. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

While traveling to the Pridelands, Kipawa had a lot to think about. Such as his introduction when he gets to the paradise kingdom. There was a reason why he and his brother were King Ngozi's adopted sons. The elder king had found them as cubs on the river bank of the his land's western border. He and Hassan had memory loss, no recollection of who they were and where they were from.

But a few weeks before the death of King Ngozi, Kipawa and Hassan regained their memory. To say they were shocked to find out that they were actual future kings of one of Africa's famous kingdoms. Then they found out that they replaced them. Now they are out for blood and to take back what's their's.

But deep down, Kipawa knew that Hassan was driven to take over their birth land for the heart and pleasure of Zina. A lioness that joined the pride recently. The pale beige lioness was exotic and...not bad on the eyes. Zina was truly beautiful but she has a agenda beside aid them. The light gold lion was sure of that. Spirits know what type of devilment they were getting into.

"Kipawa," Keelah called as she made larger strides to catch up with the prince. "Can we please talk?"

Kipawa scowled as he continued to move forward. They have rested the night before and he was determined to get to the Pridelands, quick as possible. He couldn't stand being in Keelah's presence.

Keelah frowned before picking up the pace to block Kipawa's path. "Please, Kipawa?"

Kipawa narrowed his green eyes as he growled, baring his teeth. "What do you want me to say, Keelah! Congratulations! You mated with my brother and is now expecting his cub! After I proposed to you. It's because of you that I have this darkness in me. And the only way to satisfy it, is to complete my brother's plan for revenge. The only thing that I want you to do is shut that trap of yours and follow my orders."

The goldish-peach lioness sadly watched with a heavy eyes and heart as the lion she betrayed bypass her and stormed off. Keelah caught Rhea looking at her before the rusty brown lioness lifted her head and followed the light gold prince.

It was on day six when Kipawa saw a familiar speck in the distance. He and his brother's mistresses, because he doesn't have a mate and is mainly trying to court Zina. A loud, young feminine scream of terror caused Kipawa to look down from the hill he and the lionesses were on. To instantly feel a bitter taste in his mouth and a awful feeling he couldn't explain.

Down below was two lions he knew very well, Black and Amaro, who were apart of Zina's splinter group, the Blood Pack. They were chasing a scared golden brown cub and from where he was standing he could tell, it wasn't a friendly game of tag.

 **...**

Princess Eliza wasn't jealous of her sister. She has too much love for Ayko and frankly she didn't want to be queen either. But she just felt like adventuring without her sister's and her entourage, manly she was escaping the unwanted attention from one of her siblings' friends, Adonis.

The creamy greyish cub acted like he was a gift to all from the rulers of the past. He was snobbish and his older twin, Alan wasn't far behind.

Eliza was into chasing a pretty blue butterfly that she didn't realize she was being followed. Until two large lions stepped out of the tall grass. Eliza's brown eyes widened as fear and terror crept up. She didn't know these lions and she saw that they had no good intentions in their eyes.

The larger built black furred, black maned lion laughed before striking her with a large pale grey paw. The empact of the hit sent Eliza tumbling, but she used a skill she learned from training with her aunt Vitani and used the tumble to flip on her paws and break into a full run.

"Grrr. Get her," growled the black lion before dashing off after the fleeing cub with his pale tan furred and red-brown maned comrade following.

Princess Eliza ran as fast as her small legs would run. Her young throat started to tighten as her small lungs began to burn. She could feel her small paws scrape and tare as they pounded against the hard ground. Eliza knows it's life or death but she could feel the adrenaline leave her system as her body began to shut down from exhaustion. She didn't know where to run but she had to hide somewhere. But unfortunately as a new burst of energy and adrenaline ran through her veins the golden brown cub felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Let me go!"

Black chuckled as he apporched before snarling in the cub's face. "Don't count on it." then he nodded to Amaro.

The pale tan lion growled before tossing Eliza. The cub flew through the air before landing hard and tumbled across the grassy ground. Black then avanched before striking the young cub, sending her rolling before she stopped in a cloud of dust. Eliza looked up with a busted lip and her right eye was shut as four claw marks ran down her face.

Black laughed before he hit the cub again, his large grey claws digging deep into Eliza's side. Eliza cried out in pain as she tumbled through the dirt and grass, landing on her uninjured side with a pained moan. Eliza could barely lift her head before Black walked up and gave the cub a hard swipe, causing the princess to tumble like a cart wheel before landing on her injured and bruised side, breathing heavily as blood stained her bright fur.

Black grinned satisfied before looking at Amaro. "Finish her."

Amaro with a pleased grin, he nodded. There was a reason why he and Black was picked to be apart of Zina's splinter group. They along with the others that were recruited will do anything to see their plans through. They were heartless and cruel, and killing a cub wasn't nothing to them.

Amaro crouched low and just as he was about to pounced a loud roar echoed through the air causing Black and Amaro to look up. Before the two could prepare themselves a yellow blur pounced through the air and landed on Amaro.

When the dust cleared Black snarled baring his crooked, sharp teeth. As the light gold, dark brown mane lion striked the pale tan lion across the face before roaring in pain as he felt teeth and claws dig into his back.

Kipawa growled before turning his head and grabbed Black's thick foreleg, before tossing the older lion off of him. Black stood and charged but Kipawa ducked and turned before hitting the black lion across the face, sending him into a rock head first. Kipawa snarled before gently grabbing the bleeding cub and ran off towards the kopje in the distance, with Keelah and Rhea following close behind.

Just before the Eliza lost consciousness, her heavy lidded eyes spotted a the lion's concerned green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews were appreciated, enjoy the chapter.**

Kovu couldn't believe the life he was living, given the upbringing and his background. He was taught to kill first and ask questions later. Where it's good to be bad, lions overall. Lions are superior and any animal not of royal should be looked down on. But deep down he knew what was wrong but didn't want to disappoint his _mother_ and went with it.

Then he met Kiara, everything he had been told seemed useless. Kiara then fell in love with him, a lion that was filled with darkness. He was truly a lucky lion. He was married to the most beautiful lioness in Africa, who gave him two equally beautiful daughters. At first he was disappointed about not having a son but he realized that it was the way he brought up, that males matter over females. But looking at Kiara, Nala, Sarabi, they were all wonderful queens who ruled equally by their mates sides.

Minus Kiara, since she is of royal blood he's her co-ruler. And he's happy about it, wouldn't have it any other way. Because honestly, she would be his co-ruler if he followed Zira's plans. But he's happy with his place, proud that his daughter will become queen after her mother when they stepped down or when the sun sets on one of them. Hopefully the first, but that's a long time from now. Now, he and Kiara are raising the girls and Douglas, even if the light cream prince was adopted, he and Kiara loved the boy as much as they love Ayko and Eliza.

Kovu's ears perked at the screech of his name. The dark brown lion exited his train of thoughts to see the keenest of sight flying towards him. "Ono?"

The white egret flew over and fluttered in front of the king. "I was on my patrol with Ezra when we saw a rogue lion and two lionesses,"

Kovu frowned as he realized that this was the second appearance of rogues since his cubs were born. Kovu quickly shook his head before looking at Ono, who currently wore a expression of horror. "What is it?"

Ono looked up with terror filled hazel eyes. "The rogue has Princess Eliza,"

Kovu's green eyes widened in horror before he rushed off with Ono leading the way. Hoping that his little girl was okay.

 **...**

Kipawa rushed towards the kopje that was slowly getting bigger. He could hear Keelah and Rhea breathing heavy behind him but he couldn't stop to let them catch their breaths. Unfortunately things were not going as he planned. As multiple roars echoed through the warm air, causing the light gold lion to stop quickly just as his path was blocked by a incoming group of lions and lionesses.

"Rogue! Release my daughter!" roared a dark brown, darker brown lion.

Kipawa looked at the cub's suppose father and caught sight of the pink scar across the lion's left eye. Instantly the light gold lion had a flashback of a painting of a brown lion, _the dark one_ , who killed his own brother and the reason why he and his brother almost died.

Kipawa growled, his sharp teeth going into the cub's flesh. He knew who he was going to introduce himself as now. He knew who was standing in front of him and felt even more betrayed as a familiar golden, red mane lion stepped up.

His orange, so familiar but filled with disgust and mistrust as he sneered. "Answer the king."

King? So he married the princess? Betrayal was a understatement on how he felt. Kipawa placed the cub down before he turned his narrowed gazed to the king and growled, "You are not the king and your mate isn't the blood heir."

Kovu growled, baring his teeth. "How dare you disrespect my mate and this land's queen!"

Kipawa stood his ground and growled back. "By rights of the rulers of the past, I am the rightful heir. The one of the oldest sons of King Simba and Queen Nala. Prince Kopa,"

Everyone gathered was shocked but the roar from the former king knocked them out of their heads.

"You filthy rouge! My son, you claim to be is dead!" Simba roared, his orange eyes burning like a wildfire. "Now release my granddaughter!"

Kipawa, Kopa stared at the older lion before dipping his head. "Mpaka mwisho wa mstari."

Simba slowly calmed down as his eyes widened beyond disbelief. " _Until the end of the line_ ," the former king repeated as tears began to fall down the golden lion's face and drip to the ground.

Rhea walked up to Kopa's side. "The cub needs help."

Kovu glanced at his father in law before looking at the rusty brown lioness. He could clearly see she and the other lioness was pregnant. "Tojo,"

A dark gold, russet mane lion around Simba's age, stepped up. "Yes, my king."

Kovu kept his green eyes on his apparently brother in law. "Take Eliza and these lions to Priderock. Inform the queen and everyone else. Kion go fetch Rafiki."

Both lions nodded before going their way. Kion bolted to the tree of life while Tojo grabbed the princess and ran off towards kopje with the pregnant lionesses following.

Kovu then turned to the light gold lion. "So what happened? You attacked your own niece!"

Kopa stood straight and growled. "I'm not heartless but no...I didn't. I rescue her...the princess can inform you of that."

Simba felt the tension rising between his son and son in law. "We'll continue this later. With the council of Rafiki." the golden lion turned to head out but stopped. He had a question but was afraid of the answer. So with a deep breath he turned to face Kopa once again. "Your brother...Tanabi? Is he alive as well?"

Kopa nodded before apporching. "We'll discuss this further with mother and everyone else in the council."

Simba nodded before turning and continued towards Priderock after Kovu and the pride members that came. Kopa started after them, to stop and looked towards the direction he came. He had a eerie feeling of being watched. With a shake of his head, Kopa continue on. Missing bluish-grey eyes that quickly disappeared into the greenery.


	7. Chapter 7

**TMNTTLK lover, thanks for the review. I tried to make Kopa and Tanabi's identity stretch as long as I could. But the cat's out the bag now, enjoy the chapter.**

Kiara couldn't believe what's happening. And she wasn't thinking about the return of a brother either her or Kion heard of. She's more concerned about her daughter, who was in a critical condition. Why would someone attack a cub? Who could be so vile?

A clearing of a throat caused the golden orange lioness to look up from her unconscious daughter to see one of other good friends, Aaliyah. Kiara dipped her head before looking back at her daughter, not bother to withheld the tears.

The creamy brown lioness lowered her head. "You are needed in the Lion Guard's lair."

Kiara shook her head before pulling her daughter close. "I won't leave her. I refuse to."

Aaliyah apporched the weeping queen before bumping her head against her friend. "You heard what Rafiki said. She won't wake for another few days. I'll stay watch."

Kiara sighed before standing, letting Aaliyah lay down to keep Eliza warm. Kiara dipped her head down and gave Eliza a nuzzle before heading out of the small cave by the slope. Kiara headed down the rocky slope and made a left towards the path to the lair. As she got closer to the guard's lair, she heard the commotion of the Council. With a deep breath the queen entered catching the outburst of the light gold, dark brown mane lion.

"This is unfair! You're denying Tanabi and my rights to the throne because..."

"You're inexperienced." Sarabi stated from the ledge where Rafiki stood. "Your father was unable to rule, even though he defeated Scar. He didn't have the lessons, so I ruled while your father attended his lessons."

Kopa frowned, glaring at everyone in the lair. "So, you want me to sit back and wait to be taught! Kings do whatever they want!" he really wished Tanabi was here.

Simba shook his head before looking at his son. "There's more to being king than just ruling..there's leading and a lot of importance to learn. Treaties and such."

Kopa looked away but there was still a betrayed look on his face. "So...in order to be king we have to go through lessons? That's ridiculous!"

Kiara decided to say something on the behalf of ruling. "As ruler, it's your duty to protect all the animals in the Pridelands as well as the pride."

Kopa had a look of annoyance as he sneered, "Was there more?"

Simba sighed heavily and shook his head before looking at Kopa with a care fill expression. "Kopa, this isn't something you learn over night. Many lives are counting on you. Without the proper guidance a kingdom under a king or queen that doesn't receive lessons will fall."

Kopa scowled as he glared dangerously at mainly Kiara and Kovu. "How long do you expect me to learn these so _important_ lessons?"

Nala was the one that spoke first. "A year and a half the most."

Kopa roared in outrage but storming out, leaving everyone stunned. After a bit Kiara found her voice.

"I don't feel comfortable with him around. He's acting like Scar and Zira."

Nala gasped as she looked at her daughter with shocked green eyes. "Kiara! That's your brother..."

Kion nodded in agreement with his twin. "I agree. Even though he's our brother won't mean he's not planning something. If not how come Tanabi didn't show up as well?"

Kovu frowned before shaking his head at his mother in law. "Let's not forget that Mufasa and Scar was brothers, look what happened."

Simba listened and looked towards his mother and Rafiki before looking at his youngest cubs and mate. "They're right, Nala."

Kiara huffed before heading out of the lair. "I want a message out. No cubs are to be around Kopa. Period."

 **...**

It's been exactly four weeks since Eliza's attack. The princess was now up and running around. Eliza hasn't been happy with all the extra watching. Or her family's overprotectiveness. Or them being unfair with banning all the cubs, including her from being around the lion that saved her life.

As the sun was highest in the sky, Simba and Kovu were making rounds across the Pridelands when they spotted a young largely built tawny, dark red mane lion. When the lion's amber eyes landed on the pair, Simba gasped.

"Tanabi?"

Tanabi grinned before walking over. "Hello father. I see you moved on."

Simba frowned in confusion but before he could ask his son any questions, his attention went to a apporching dark purple hornbill. "Ezra?"

Ezra fluttered in front of the three lions. "Miss Keelah went into labor."

Tanabi smirked. "Well now. I come at a right time. I'm about to be a father."

Simba and Kovu was surprised but nodding regardless. Simba and Kovu headed for Priderock with Tanabi following. Once the three got to be kopje Rafiki was walking out and the sky had darkened. When they reached the top of the slope the Sherman was already heading to the main cave.

Kopa's green eyes lit up when he saw Tanabi. Even though he stole and impregnated the lioness he loved, or thought he did. He felt alone. "Keelah wishes to see me. But now you're here..."

Tanabi head bumped Kopa before the brothers entered. The only one inside the small cave was Rhea, who wasn't far from giving birth herself. In the middle of the cave laid Keelah, who was absolutely shocked to see her former love. A deal that went badly wrong.

"Why, my dear. Why the long face?" then with a eerie giggle before he expression fell. "You know the deal? You had better given birth to a healthy male."

Keelah glanced at Kopa before looking back at Tanabi. "I did...but it is not your son. The daughter is yours."

Tanabi growled before raising his paw, ready to strike. "You slut!"

Kopa knocked his brother's paw down with a glare. "Stop! Before you took her...we mated. We are the only ones she mated with."

Tanabi growled before looking at the cubs as he lowered his paw. His amber eyes snapping to the light gold male. "Hmm...Rumpelstiltskin."

Keelah gasped. "You can't be serious! I...I won't stand for it."

Tanabi snarled close in the goldish-peach lioness' face. "But you will. Or the the little begger will not be seeing the light of another day. And of course, I'll be teaching him." the tawny lion then looked at his brother. "Objections?"

Kopa subconsciously rubbed his right cheek where three gashes run down to her muzzle. "No...brother."

"Good. Now, I must go handle some business. Handle this. We'll talk later." Tanabi sneered before stalking out of the cave.

Kopa sighed before looking at his son. Proudness swelled inside. Rumpelstiltskin, his son. He'll protect and make sure he doesn't go through what he and Tanabi went through. That he promised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thank you all for the amazing reviews. I know that the name Rumpelstiltskin, isn't unusual but I have been hooked with the show, Once Upon A Time. I wanted to try to portray that Rumpelstiltskin into a lion. Not spot on, for those who who what I am talking about but a bit of twist and turns.**

 **So now that is explained, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Millions of twinkling bright stars spread out across the dark night sky. A cool breeze went by, tossing the blades of grass. Walking through the moonlit savannah was the king. He was in search of his mate. She ran off earlier after Kopa revealed the name of his son. _Rumpelstiltskin_. But that was a while ago and he's worried. Not to mention Rafiki was at Priderock to check her over after overseeing the births of Kopa and Tanabi's cubs.

Kovu had strolled deep in the plains before spotting the queen on a hill. With a deep breath the dark brown lion headed up before sitting by Kiara's side.

"I'm fine, I know that's why you're here."

Kovu frowned before looking at Kiara. "I'm here because you're my mate and our cubs miss their mother." Kovu placed a paw over Kiara's. "What's, going on?"

"There's a storm brewing." Kiara said while gazing with a hard expression towards the sky.

Kovu looked confused with one ear forward. "Kiara, what are you talking about?"

Kiara closed her brown eyes before looking at her mate. "They named the boy, Rumpelstiltskin. If that's not a sign, then what is?"

Kovu shook his head. "This is crazy, Kiara! It's just a name that most wouldn't use for their cubs. Doesn't mean that our nephew is going to turn into a villain."

Kiara lowered her head as tears fell from her closed eyes. "Kovu...I'm pregnant again. I'm worried about the cub and the kingdom. We worked so hard to have evil destroy everything, even if it's from the same side we should trust."

Kovu finally found his voice. He embraced his mate with loving nuzzles. "And whatever comes to light, we'll get through it together."

Kiara sobbed uncontrollable on her mate's mane. If only it would be that simple. But things never are, especially when you dealing with loved ones.

A few days after the new births, Zuri and Tiifu were assigned cubwatch. The burnt orange lioness kept flickering her eyes from her friend and the cubs.

The dark cream lioness sighed before moving her pale green eyes to her friend. "I don't want to hear what I already been told, Zuri."

Zuri rolled her eyes just as another lioness made herself present. Zuri rolled her eyes before glaring at the few months younger dark orange lioness. "Sienna, what are you doing here?"

Sienna ignored her sister, half sister before turning her dark purple eyes on the dark cream lioness. "Douglas isn't the problem. You need to let go of your hate. When the time comes, he's going to need you more than ever."

Zuri glared at Sienna's retreating form before looking at her friend with a hard expression before signing. "I hate to admit it but she's right. When Kiara and Douglas finds out here's adopted...he's going to need you, someone who was the closest to Dayna."

Tiifu looked away. Dayna was her closest friend, they shared everything. And now she's gone while that kosa is alive. She'll never forgive nor forget.

 **...**

 _He was bored. He was tired of waiting around. He wanted to strike and he wanted to strike now. Every since he and Tanabi regain their memories, and found out that they were replaced, it was non stop on planning to take back what's their's._

 _Jose was still sleep so he had no one to confined his thoughts to. Even though his mind has been ragging with evil thoughts he couldn't disturb his best friend from sleeping. The young light gold, dark brown mane lion sighed before exiting the cave he personally called home. His cave was on the edge of the Shorelands' territory and was quite different from most dens. He had branches sticking out of his walls and he had ledges inside the cave. The Shorelands had plenty of prey and water. It was green and beautiful. It truly was a sight for sore eyes, even though it wasn't the kingdom he and his brother were born to rule._

 _But all of that left his mind when Kopa realized that he crossed borders. He was a good way in the Pridelands, which was a weeks journey. He was so far from the Shorelands because he needed to take his mind off things, including the betrayal of his once thought to love of his life. Instead, Keelah made a deal with Tanabi to insure a high rank when they became kings. Even though she'll be his mate and as his mate she'll be queen. But perhaps she wanted a rank under Tanabi._

 _His ears perked at the sound of small giggling._

 _ **"Raw!"**_

 _In his green eyes showed a golden brown cub chasing a butterfly. He didn't mean for it to happen but a small smile formed. He laughed lightly as the young lioness hit her head on a rock. She rubbed her head with a chestnut color paw before she moved her brown eyes towards him. She must of seen him because a tiny gasp left her little muzzle. He growled when he seen that the cub must of been one of his replacement's brat. But the cub continued to look at him in a mix of awe and curiosity._

 _ **"Hi. I'm Eliza, what's your name?"**_

 _Simba debated on latching out, considering that is one of Tanabi's plan and maybe his a little too but he couldn't lift his paw or let out his claws. So he went with the decent thing to do, which was actually eating his being._

 _ **"Kopa..."**_

 _It was a growl but Eliza seemed to not notice. She was more confused than anything. She had looked away for a moment to poundered this new finding but when she looked up, the young lion was gone. She sighed heavily before turning to head back to the watering hole before she is noticed that she was gone._

Kopa woke up with a start. After being here for a month and a half he felt like he met the cub he saved. Now he knew why the name Eliza seemed familiar. Kopa stood and stretched before looking out into the land he was supposed to rule. With a growl he headed out to try to clear his head. But the more he tried the more of a mess it became. Kopa was so into his jumbled of thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to his wereabouts until something ran into his foreleg. He looked down to see a pair of familiar brown eyes staring up.

"Kopa,"

The light gold lion's ear flickered before he glared at the cub in front of him. "Why are you doing out here?"

Eliza just giggled and smiled brightly. "Looking for you."

Simba grunted, he was on the border of being irritated. "Why on earth would you look for me?"

The golden brown cub pranced on her paws as she followed Kopa who was walking away. She looked up at the lion with shinning eyes. "Because...I like you and want to be friends."

Kopa stopped walking and looked down at the cub who was smiling at him. He has no doubt in his mind that Kiara and Kovu has got everyone thinking that he attacked the princess and the appearance of him and Tanabi means trouble to her perfect still didn't Kiara warn everyone and tell her cubs to stay away. He shook his head before looking at Eliza with a annoyed glare.

"What makes you think that I want to be friends?"

Eliza was about to respond when her ears perked at the sound of rustling grass. Kopa's ears perked as well, he raised his head and sniffed the air. His eyes widened when he caught a few familiar scents. He lowered his head and pushed Eliza along.

"You have to go...now."

Eliza was about to protest when a young pale peach, brownish mane lion pounced from the tall golden grasses. Kopa growled before hitting the younger lion. Sending him to the ground a few feet away. Kopa took a deep breath before looking at the golden brown cub. His eyes widened at the fearful look in her young brown eyes. He lowered his head and shook it.

"Eliza..."

Eliza was tooken back by a deep growl. He looked up just in time to see a bayish lioness charge at him. He stood in front of the golden brown cub, his teeth bared. When the lioness got close he smacked her, sending her back. But before he could catch his breath he was tackled from the side. When his vision cleared he saw a tannish, russet mane lion standing over him.

"Dhampir!"

A loud scream caused Kopa to kick Dhampir off by tossing him over him, a move his mother taught him. He got to his paws and ran towards the direction the scream came from.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing. Questions will be revealed soon. Enjoy.**

Kopa ran towards the direction the scream came from. He ran half way through the Pridelands when he seen greyish tan, faded grey maned lion and a dark grey lioness stalking Eliza. The golden brown cub was crouched low and shaking. A loud roar erupted from his throat when the greyish tan lion striked the cub, causing the princess to roll through the dirt. Simba ran towards Eliza and stood protectively in front of the wounded cub.

"Jose," Kopa growled at his friend.

Jose laughed, his coal black eyes full of humor. "Isn't it my best friend."

"Why are you doing this, Jose?" Kopa growled, narrowing his green eyes.

"You lost your sight to the grater good!" Jose sneered. "All for what..?"

"None of your concern! But I do know that if you lay your filthy paw on her again...I. Will. Kill. You."

Jose laughed darkly before taking a step forward. "Do you honestly think...this will make it all better? You had a good amount of investment in killing the lion that raised you."

Kopa didn't show it but he was repulsed at the information. He quickly pushed that to the back of his thoughts before growling. "I suggest you get going before the pride shows up. Because they would do much less what I would do."

Thunder roaring and lighting flashing in the now grey sky. Jose lowered his eyes and sneered. "This isn't over. You will regret this day, you crossed King Tanabi!"

With a roar Jose ran off with the dark grey lioness following. Kopa growled before turning to look at the cub behind him. Eliza had blood over her sides and her right back leg. There was blood on her face and the light gold lion could see that the princess was fighting to stay conscious. A loud roar, that sounded like thunder caused Kopa to turn, just as Kion and Simba charged forward. Behind them was Kovu who was looking around, clearly for his daughter.

"Where's my daughter, Kopa!?"

Eliza knew that the pride would blame Kopa but she knew that it wasn't. "Daddy..."

Kopa stepped a side and grimaced at the piercing scream. A orange blur ran forward and stuck Kopa, he roared from pain before looking at up to see Kiara growling at him.

"Kiara, you shouldn't be here."

Kiara ignored her mate's protest and stepped up to face her brother with a snarl. "Everytime something happens to my daughter you're right here. I don't care what your story is. I want you out of my kingdom!"

"No...he...saved...me..."

The adults there watched helplessly as the Eliza finally fell unconscious. Kopa gasped before looking up at everyone, while fighting with the emotional impact going on. He looked back at Eliza before dashing off towards the eastern border.

 **...**

The sun was setting in the Pridelands. Everyone was preparing to end the day while the ones who were already in slumber would ravish the land with the stars and moon being their guide. Kosar smiled at his sleeping family, his sons was growing up so fast and they have a bright future here in the Pridelands. He's glad that he choose to run than obey Tanabi.

"Marvelous sight, no?"

Kosar groaned before snapping his greyish blue eyes to the apporching tawny, dark red mane lion. "Tanabi. What do you want?"

Tanabi laughed before reaching out and grabbing the older lion by his throat. "You think you could run and everything will be sunshine and daisies? We had a deal, just like Seth. He traded his daughter for his and a rank under my rule. You'll do as I tell you to because...if not..well, you'll lose another cub. We don't want that do we?"

Kosar managed to shake his head, causing Tanabi to grinned a impish grin.

"Good. Now, you will meet at the tall tree in the nomads land, across the eastern border, tomorrow before nightfall. You'll do exactly what I said. Like it or not."

With a snarl, Tanabi threw Kosar back. Causing the pale beige lion to fall to the ground. With hateful eyes he watched Tanabi stalked towards northern border.

Crossing over the still forbidden lands sent a thrill through Tanabi's body. He was driven to take back what's his. Since his brother betrayed him. Zina was right, he wouldn't pull through when things mattered.

"Took you long enough, _my king._ "

Slowly and memorizing, walked a pale brown lioness out of the territory's dust clouds. Tanabi smiled before embracing the older lioness, a few months.

"I'm afraid you're right about Kopa. But after tomorrow he'll won't be a problem. Right now he's in exile. I know that bitch isn't far from kicking me out, that's why we stage the first act tomorrow."

Zina nodded. Pleased with the information. "Good. Because I'm pregnant and I want our cub presented to it's future kingdom."

"It?" Tanabi frowned. "But I thought you wanted males?"

Zina waved a colorless paw. "Pff. Kopa already provided that. You don't think I heard. You are not the only one who has eyes on the inside. But my spy agreed to make Rumplestiltskin's life a personal hell. So evil may be created and unleashed."

Tanabi smiled, loving the idea. Before grinning wickedly. "My queen. I would be honored to destroy the brat."

Zina looked at her lover and smiled. "Of course. I'll have my spy to another job. A job that's going to need a special touch."

Tanabi and Zina laughed in the coming night as they discussed their plans for a dark future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and you're about to get some answers. Enjoy.**

Sarabi stood at the peak with a uncountable amount of sadness in her orange eyes. Eliza was still unconscious but they took the information she gave before she passed out. Kopa wasn't to blame. Sarabi lowered her head and closed her eyes as she realized Kiara was. If her granddaughter wasn't so hard on Eliza and the other cubs about staying away from Kopa, the youngest princess wouldn't of ran off. The old dark beige lioness headed towards the small cave, where Nala laid in the middle of the cave with her eyes focused on her wounded granddaughter. Eliza was in a corner with Ayko and Douglas cuddled up. The hard sound of approaching paws caused the former queen to turn her head towards the cave entrance, when her orange eyes landed on her own granddaughter.

Sarabi frowned before looking at her great grand cubs. "Eliza wouldn't of been attacked if it wasn't for you, Kiara."

Kiara's brown eyes widened. She was really surprised, because she completely blamed her and her mother and still do. They were the main two who wanted Kopa to say, to see something that wasn't there. "This is your fault! Kopa is not a lion to be around!"

Nala looked up at her daughter's outburst and about was about to respond but the soft voice of her granddaughter caused her to stop and look towards the back of the cave. Eliza was awake but was on the verge of passing out again.

"Kopa saved me. Don't that count...mean anything?"

Sarabi smiled lightly before nuzzling her great granddaughter before watching her close her eyes. "Of course." Sarabi looked up with narrowed eyes on Kiara. "You tell her that she can't see Kopa. The lion that saved her life, twice."

Kiara watched her grandmother and mother go before looking back at her cubs. She made up her mind, brother or not, Kopa was not to be trusted.

 **...**

The following day, mid-afternoon is when Rafiki gave the green light of Eliza being well, but to take it easy. Eliza ran out of the small cave near the slope towards the edge of the kopje. Since she was brought back to Priderock after her attack, Eliza was kept in the same cave until now. As Eliza stood by the edge, she was enjoying the soft breeze that ruffed up her golden brown fur. She closed her brown eyes and thought about her plans for the day. With a smile she opened her eyes and headed for the slope but stopped at the familiar voice of her mother.

"Eliza, sweetie? Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Her mother doesn't approve of Kopa even if he saved her life. She didn't understand why her mother didn't trust her own brother. But she didn't care, Kopa saved her and he protected her. Why would someone evil do that?

Eliza smiled before looking up with sparking eyes. "Just to the watering hole." It was a lie but she had to, or her mother would never let her leave.

The golden orange lioness chuckled lightly before nuzzling her daughter. "Alright. Be careful and remember what I said."

Of course. To stay away from Kopa and Tanabi, but she wasn't, she couldn't. The youngest princess wasn't really sure but she had to see Kopa again. The golden brown cub nuzzled her mother's foreleg before scampering down the rocky slope. Kiara sighed before heading towards the sun bathing rocks.

Meanwhile Eliza had easily slipped past the watering hole without being seen by her siblings or friends. She had gotten pretty deep into the Pridelands when her mind began to wonder. Why was her mother so obsessed with her staying away from Kopa? He saved her life, twice. Don't that count for something? Eliza was so absorbed in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she walked into something solid and furry.

Eliza put a chestnut colored paw to her head and shook it before looking up to see a pair of familiar green eyes looking down at her. A wide, excited grin formed. "Kopa!"

The light gold lion's ears flickered before he turned and started to strut away. "Why are you here?"

It should of sounded mean but to Eliza she just figured that was who he was until you get to know him. So she smiled and trotted along side the older lion.

"I came to see you."

Kopa rolled his eyes in complete annoyance. "Why would you come to see me? Didn't your mother and the pride forbid you and the other cubs from seeing me?"

Eliza sat with a unhappy pout. "My mother. But I wanted to thank you for saving my life and you didn't answer my question."

Secretly Kopa was shocked and glad that Eliza came. Shocked because it was a prayer that he prayed for and it came true. To be honest, he didn't really know why he was glad. So to shake these irritating thoughts, he shook his head before changing the topic. "What question would that be?"

"Can we be friends?"

Kopa snorted before turning his head around and kept on walking. "No."

Eliza frowned before running after the light gold lion. "Why not?"

Kopa grunted before glaring at the cub trotting at his side. "Because I don't want to!"

Eliza wasn't giving up. She closed her eyes as she pranced on her paws around her uncle. "Preeeeeeeetttttyyyy pleaaaaasssseee?"

Kopa halted and put a paw out to stop the cub before taking deep breaths. "If I say yes...will you stop?"

Eliza grinned before she started to jump around with a smile stretched across her muzzle. "Wooooohooooooo!"

Kopa flopped down on his side and covered his head with his paws as he groaned. _What did I get myself into?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Appreciate the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

Kopa stood up from his lying position under a large, shaded tree. With a stretch, he knocked out the kinks in his bones. With a satisfied sigh the light gold lion turned and headed to the nearby creek. Not long after Kopa got there and began to drink, his ears flickered before he lifted his head, water dripping from his muzzle and growled.

"I know you are there... _brother_ ,"

A eerie laugh filled the air before Tanabi made his appearance known. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my good hearted brother. How is your exile fairing? I seen you had a visitor and such a pretty one too."

Kopa glared before baring his teeth. "Don't speak about Eliza like that!"

Tanabi grinned as he chuckled darkly. "Because you already have. You know, that's a good plan. Court the princess and become king when you marry. Too bad it's the wrong princess."

Kopa growled as he showed his teeth, letting his claws slide out. "She's our niece. I..."

"She's technically a teenager, that has a crush on you." Tanabi started, circling Kopa with a laugh filled with more than dark humor. "What a fine way to...make things, _interesting_. Don't you say?"

Kopa was beyond himself hearing that Eliza has a crush on him? It's not like he's not flattered but...why him? Nothing ever went his way. His going to be finance was basically was stolen by his brother. Kopa was knocked out of his head by his brother's paw, forcing him to face him.

"Now, I'm staging the first stage in taking what's mine."

Kopa pulled away from Tanabi's grasp with a heated glare. "What makes you think that I'll help you."

Tanabi tapped his chin with a claw before grinning impishly. "For starters, Kiara unjustly exiled you."

Kopa narrowed his green eyes. "I wouldn't of been exiled if it wasn't for you!" Kopa stepped back his eyes full of disgust. "You're just like Zira."

Tanabi's amber eyes widened before he struck Kopa across the face, leaving three deep, bloody scars across his left eye. "I am nothing like that bitch!"

Kopa chuckled, breathing heavy. Trying to regain his breathing. "Says the lion sleeping with that bitch's daughter."

Tanabi snarled before striking Kopa again. This time, knocking the light gold lion to the ground. "Anything else you have to say!" when Kopa didn't say anything, Tanabi straighten up. "Now, you are going to help with my plan."

Kopa was still breathing heavy but managed a laugh. "Once again, what makes you think I'll help you."

Tanabi grinned, showing off his pearly teeth. "You know fully well of my plans but you can't warn anyone because who will believe you. Ah, yes. Princess Eliza. But do you want to risk her getting into trouble and causing her to never see you again." the tawny lion paused before holding up a claw. "Then there's the fact that _when_ I win and become king." Tanabi apporched close to Kopa and grinned while whispering in his brother's ear. "I'm sure I don't have to draw out what kind of things that would be in stored for our dear niece."

Kopa was in a bind. But deep down he really did care about Eliza. He just hoped he was making a right decision. "Fine but I'm doing this to in sure safety for Eliza...and her siblings. Since well enough her parents and ours are out of questioning."

Tanabi smiled a wicked smile. "I knew you'll see it my way." with a lash of his tail, Tanabi headed towards the Pridelands border. "On the way, we'll be picking up Kosar, Jose, Aisha, Dhampir, Black and his son Dark."

Kopa was unwilling following but stopped short when his brother mentioned Black's son, Dark. Darkon, Dark for short was like a son to him. He was born a year and eight months ago. While his parents, Black and Aisha were obessed with planning Tanabi and Zina's road to becoming the Pridelands rulers. Very deep down he knew he was a pawn in his brother's plan, like now. The same with Kosar, they were protecting the ones they care about.

On the way to the border they got a Kosar, Dhampir, Jose, Black, a greyish lioness among three other lionesses and a teenage black furred, small black maned teenage lion.

"Alright, here's the thing. Kovu is back at Priderock with Kiara. But Simba is on patrol with Tojo, Minx and Chumvi. This is our opportunity to weaken our foes. Our mission to take out Simba at any cost."

After receiving approval roars from Dark, Jose and Aisha Tanabi lead his group to the spot he picked to hide until the right moment. It wasn't long before apporching towards their hiding spot was Simba, Tojo, Minx and Chumvi. On Tanabi's signal, Aisha and a a dark grey lioness lept through the tall grasses and pounced on Minx. While Kopa and the others, cloaked by the darkness charged for Simba, Tojo and Chumvi.

 **...**

The attack came out of nowhere. Simba couldn't tell who was the attackers minus the light scents that tells him that they are six males and four lionesses. But other than that is unknown. Everything is masked by the wet greenery caused by the upcoming rain. Simba soon had his breath knocked out of him as he was tackled from the side. All he could see was a pair of greenish eyes, but he wasn't even sure since his vision was blurry. But that didn't matter because everything went black after he felt a agonizing pain to his neck.

"Simba!"

A dull beige, dark brown almost black maned lion roared before hitting the lionesses on him. He quickly pushed himself on his paws before charging towards the lion over the lion that been like a uncle to him since he could remember. With a snarl he pounced, but the lion saw him in the corner of his eye and turned just in time to grab Minx in mid pounce by the throat. Minx couldn't breath as the lion pressed his teeth harder. Tearing the important veins.

Minx could feel the salty taste of blood in his mouth before he was tossed. Sliding across the cool grass a few feet away. He coughed and could feel the blood leave his mouth as he felt suddenly cold. He managed to look up and see the lion walking over. His black eyes widened as he seen the a glimpse of a familiar face he known as a cub.

"Kopa..."

Only Kopa heard it and stopped walking. Since regaining his memory, he took it upon himself to watch, spy over the Pridelands even at night. Causing him to see clearly. But what he saw made him not want to see. There laid his little brother, yes they weren't truly brothers but best of friends but still his brother. He had blood coming out of his muzzle and his breathing was shadowed.

Kopa staggered back as the wind was knocked out of him as a memory he almost forgot came rushing forward.

 **A light gold cub splashed a dull beige cub before running out of the water.**

 **The dull beige cub playfully growled,** _ **"You're not getting away that easy!"**_

Kopa tried to fine his voice but it only came out cracked. "Minx...I'm so..."

Minx coughed before smiling lightly. "I...know..."

He slowly closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. Kopa lowered his head and closed his eyes. Tears still escaped his eyes as he mourned his friend who was truly a better brother than his own. He snapped his eyes open before roaring. He looked at Minx one last time before running off towards back to the nomad lands as fast as his paws could run.

Tanabi seen Kopa go and growled before running off as well with the others following.

Tojo and Chumvi, had gotten a few scratches and bruises but had the strength to get up. The dull brown, darker brown almost black maned lion staggered a bit before he walked over to his son. Tears fell from his black eyes as he mourned his son. "My son, my beloved son. Oh, Mishra. Please watch over our son."

Tojo stood by his friend during the quick but also heart wrenching prayer. He remembers the day that Mishra was taken away from her family. It was the day after the cold beige lioness gave birth to Minx. Mishra and Chumvi came across a rogue pale brown lioness. And a unrighteous death became of Mishra that day.

The dark gold, russet mane lion sighed before heading over to their other good friend with mostly a limp and a few bruises. Simba was in a bad condition but he didn't have much knowledge to say anything else. He looked up and seen the sun was just starting to rise. They did leave pride rock pretty late, he looked around and noticed a familiar bird in the sky.

"Ezra!"

Just as Tojo caught his breath the young dark purple hornbill landed by his paws. "Sir Tojo, the queen is very worried." than his midnight blue eyes landed on Simba then Chumvi and Minx. "Oh my kings! What happened?"

Tojo frowned and shook his head. "I don't know. We were attacked, can you please inform Rafiki that he's needed?"

Ezra dipped his head, "Of course sir." with a flap of his wings the majordomo took flight.

Tojo watched the bird get further and further before helping Chumvi with his son. Not caring that the skies opened and rain poured, drenching his fur but not his sorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Appreciate the awesome reviews. Now onward, enjoy.**

The sun had just finished it's terk from behind the horizon and was now spreading it's golden rays across the waking kingdom. At Priderock Princess Eliza was the first cubs to wake up. After she stretched she perked her ears at the sound of arguing. She looked at her siblings and friends before heading out of the cave, she made a right and hid behind some rocks to keep from being hidden. Her mother was in front of the pride who had their heads down.

"I'm afraid that while on patrol, my father, along with some of the guard were attacked. In the end your Marjor Minx lost his life."

Kiara was trying to be strong, for her pride and Kingdom. But it's becoming harder and harder. Minx was her best friend, she remembers seeing him for the first time. Now her long lost brother was a murdering psycho path. There's no doubt about it, Kopa didn't do this. She hasn't seen much of Tanabi but she's suspicious of him too.

Eliza couldn't believe what she heard, she didn't notice that the other cubs had woken not long after her and followed. With a deep breath the golden brown cub walked out of her hiding spot.

"Mother, is it true?"

Kiara looked from her pride and seen her daughter. Tears burned the brim of her eyes before she pulled Eliza close. "Minx was killed last night and your grandfather was badly attacked."

Ayko and Douglas had joined their mother and sister with their ears pinned. As the light cream prince asked, "Is grandpa going to be alright?"

The golden orange lioness nuzzled her son. "He's just resting. He'll be fine in no time."

Chumvi stood from his spot by the king and Kion and walked over to his grandson. The pale beige cub looked up with tears running down his face. The dull brown lion pulled Sirius close and let him cry on his foreleg. "There. There. My child, it's going to be alright."

As thunder roared, the pridelanders didn't hear the cry of a lion that was full of sorrow and regret.

 **...**

The weeks went by and slowly the months came and gone. Kiara still was trying to keep everything together even though her father hasn't awaken yet. Most of the cubs were now teenagers, learning to hunt and protect the pride. Princess Ayko has been going through her hunting lessons with Sarabi and Sarafina, sometimes Kiara when Tiifu, and Zuri take over the queen duties. While her sister and brother was receiving their lessons, Princess Eliza sat with their grandfather. She was getting really worried. But she remembers Rafiki saying that it would take Simba longer to recuperate, since he's older. Her ears perked at the sound of someone grunting. She opened her eyes to see her grandpa blink his orange eyes open.

"Grandpa!" the golden brown teen lioness cried before nuzzling her grandfather.

Simba smiled lightly before nuzzling back before frowning. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

Eliza frowned before looking away with her ears pinned. She didn't have it in her to deliver the bad news. The sound of approaching paws caused her to turn her head to the entrance of the royal cave. Ayko and very heavily pregnant Kiara stood with worried expressions before their eyes landed on Simba. Eliza stepped aside and watched her mother and sister nuzzle the awakened lion.

Eliza's frown deepened as whenever her thoughts suddenly went to Kopa. She really wanted to see him and was lost on why. She looked at her family and smiled lightly.

"Hey...um...I'm going to take a walk."

Kiara nodded before turning back to her father. Eliza had barely left the cave and was by Simba's side since Tojo brought him back. Eliza stood and hurried down the rocky slope and into the plains. Once the cool grass touched her paws she broke into a full run. The feel of the wind going through her fur caused her to close her eyes. She shouldn't of done that because she soon ran into something. Eliza shook her head before looking up to see a gorgeous light gold lion looking down at her with beautiful green eyes.

"...Eliza?"

The golden brown princess shook her head again and blushed when she realized the gorgeous lion was none other than Kopa. But she couldn't help the wave of attraction towards the older lion.

Kopa couldn't believe that this teen was his friend. Then again, Eliza was such a cute cub and has blossomed beautifully.

"Hi Kopa..."

Kopa looked at the teen lioness and noticed the nervousness. His eyes widened when he put it to together. His brother's words returning full speed from those months ago. He cleared his throat before smiling. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

Eliza couldn't speak. She was to distracted to say anything. She turned and bolted towards the Pridelands. Hoping to escape those feelings to only have them intense when she looked back towards the border. Her ears pinned as she wondered what was wrong with her.

A week passed when the sun had started to rise, the animals lifted their heads. The sound of a lion's roar caused the diurnal animals to start their journey through the Pridelands as the nocturnal animals disappeared into their homes. Birds of different colours took to the sapphire sky. As the rest journeyed by groups or herds. At the peak of Priderock stood the king. His dark brown fur seems reddish-brown in the sunlight as his darker brown mane tossed gently in the morning breeze. Besides him stood Kion. His red mane blew in in the wind. A pair of water buffaloes parted and Rafiki passed through. He climbed up to the peak where him and the king embraced before the Sharman and leader of the guard hugged. Then the two lions lead the mandrill to a cave entrance where Kiara laid, on each side was Simba and Nala looking on with proud smiles.

In the queen's paws were two newborn cubs. The oldest was a dark gold. The second was dark brown. The mandrill smiled before waving his staff over the cubs before cracking a groud on his staff open. He used the insides and marked the cubs before sprinkling dust on their heads. With a nod from the king and queen the mandrill picked up the cubs and walked to the peak, where he thrusted the new cubs in the air. The animals cheered, the zebras and other herd animals stomped the ground. The elephants trumpeted, before they all bowed when the sun began to shine on the new royalty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the review, things are going to get even more crazy. Onto the next installment, enjoy.**

Across the Pridelands western border was a land, not as full of life as it's neighborhood. But it had a fresh supply of water and a decent amount of food. If they were to run out of prey, they planned on taking from the Pridelands. A good way to start up trouble. Heading into the heart of the known land, Bisthur. The home of Tanabi and Zina's group. It was half the size of the Pridelands' pride. But if they keep picking off some, the Pridelands will soon be there's.

In the heart of Bisthur was a den made at the base of a very large tree trunk. That den was Tanabi's destination. The sound of mewing caused Tanabi to smile as he apporched the sound. Lying not far from the entrance was a beaming Zina. Her hazel eyes shinning as she gazed at the tawny brown bundle in between her paws.

"Kiara gave birth." Tanabi managed to say. He was looking at the cub the lioness of his dreams gave birth to. And she was his.

Zina smiled at her daughter before looking at her mate. "Do you have a plan to further our take over?"

Tanabi nodded before sitting. "Yes I do, actually. I'm going to head to Priderock and catch my sister while she's off guard. And maybe dispose of Kiara and Kovu's brat."

"Brat _s_. My love. I have information that Kiara gave birth to two cubs. A princess and prince. Now I have plans for this new prince. So leave him unharmed." Zina stated firmly.

Tanabi nodded before looking at his daughter who one day will be queen. "What's her name?"

Zina looked at her cub before smiling a tender smile. "Milah."

Milah. Such a perfect name for a future queen. With dip of his head, Tanabi stood before heading towards the Pridelands border. It didn't take Tanabi long to get to Priderock, now he was hiding behind the small rock that his brother in law was forced to sleep by all that time ago.

He was waiting for the right time and now was better than ever. He heard the exchange between the king and queen and it sickling him. He saw Kovu leave and waited a bit before making his presence known.

"I want to speak to the queen...alone."

Darya looked up and glared at the tawny, dark red mane lion. "Who are you to be making demands."

Kiara wasn't at least interested so she paid all of her attention to her cubs. Completely igoring her brother, who she doesn't trust as well.

Tanabi narrowed his amber eyes. "It doesn't matter if there's a audience or not. I will get what I came for!"

Kiara pinned her ears before snapping her head up to glare at Tanabi with bared teeth. "I have nothing to say to you! I'm waiting for the right moment so I can kick your evil ass out of _my_ kingdom!"

Tanabi growled, his glare deeping. "I will get what I want. One way or another."

Kiara felt sick and tired. She has given birth merely a three hours and a half ago. She was exhusted and she had no time to deal with idiocy. "Please. Get him away from me?"

Aaliyah nodded before standing and apporching the tawny lion. "You heard the queen. Get out."

Tanabi snarled before hitting Aaliyah across the face. Sending the creamy brown lioness across the cave floor. Darya stood and pounced on Tanabi. Kaidan, who was by the queen looking on with fear as Tanabi grabbed his mother by her neck and tossed her. Knocking the creamy white lioness into the slowly rising Aaliyah, knocking both of the lionesses unconscious.

Tanabi laughed before he turned his attention to the weakly rising queen. He grinned before pouncing on the golden orange queen. The attack caused the new royal cubs to be knocked aside. While teenage Kaidan was harshly shoved aside. The dark gold princess was slightly bruised, since she got most of the impact and started to wail.

Tanabi turned from Kiara to the princess, with a growl he charged and before Kiara and Kaidan's eyes Tanabi stuck his niece. Sending the the dark gold cub almost out of the cave.

"Noo!" Kaidan growled before running in between the princess and Tanabi just as the older lion was about to strike the princess again. "Leave her alone..." on alone a large gust of wind poured into the cave and loud roar unlike any other escaped the pale cream teen's light cream throat.

Only it was like one other. Exactly like Kion's, and with the roar of the elders Kaidan sent Tanabi back into the back of the cave. But the force of the roar was so strong and it also sent Kiara back as well. The empact of hitting the back wall knocked both Tanabi and the queen unconscious.

 **...**

"And stay out!" shouted a teenage orange-yellow, black mane lion at the retreating form of hyenas. With a short snort of his head and a snort with a scrowl on his face.

Douglas walked over to the orange-yellow teen's side and snorted as well. "Jorund and his father never gives up."

"Very stubborn. And stupid, ay Ahanu?" laughed Sirius as he and Killian walked over to the two bravest of the Pridelands.

Kion stood nearby with Fuli and Rusher on his sides. Ono was perched on his shoulder. The hyenas was always a problem, ever since the guard started when he was a cub. But now, Kion has to not only deal with Janja but his son and his side pack. Plus the additional troubles that occasionally wonders into the Pridelands. Including his brothers. The Lion Guard leader was pleased with the expansion of the guard. Now he has the task to train a new generation of Lion Guard members. The recruits; his and Fuli's sons. Amongst some of the pride's other youngest as well. The golden yellow lion was knocked out of his thoughts by a thundering roar.

Kion looked up and saw the clouds gathered in forms of roaring lions and lionesses. Currently facing priderock. "What the..."

"Dad!" Kion and the rest of the guard who have turned their attention to the direction of priderock as well looked to the direction of a nearby hill to see his and Fuli's sons, Flash and Jackson run down.

"Dad, something is going on at priderock!" yelled Jackson. The tawny cream prince had concern and fear in his wide bluish eyes.

Kion frowned before dashing off towards the kopje. He didn't like his son being afraid and he knew that Kiara was at priderock. Very vulnerable. He didn't know until he climbed up the slope that he was followed by Killian, Douglas and Jackson. But when they entered the cave they wasn't expecting to see the sight before them.

The roaring had stopped but sitting close to the entrance was Kaidan, with a bloody Princess in front of him. The teen was sobbing, uncontrollably as he laid with the infant princess. In the back of the cave was Tanabi and Kiara unconscious like Aaliyah and Darya. Multiple groans caused the four lions to look to the side of the cave to see Aaliyah and Darya slowly standing.

Killian ran over to his mother and helped her up. "What happened?"

Darya shook her head before looking over to Aaliyah who was being helped by Douglas. The creamy white lioness frowned before rubbing her sore head with a paw. "I..."

"It's my fault!" the guard and lionesses looked towards Kaidan. His eyes was bloodshot and his body was shaking.

Kion knew that it had to be him that talked to the young male. So he stood and apporched while Jax ran to alert the rest of the guard and fetch Rafiki and his apprentice Kalil. While Douglas and Killian went to the back to check on the queen and Tanabi.

Kion sat down by the cub as Aaliyah and Darya gently picked up the new prince and princess and went over to a corner. Kion watched as Aaliyah and Darya carefully cleaned the infants. With a deep breath, Kion turned his head to the still upset teen. "Kaidan?"

Kaidan sniffled before wiping his eyes with the back of his paws. "I'm sorry...I didn't..."

Kion lowered his head a bit and nuzzled the teen. "It's alright. What happened?"

Kaidan raked his brain trying to recall. But a bit was blurry but what he remembers made him whimper. "Tanabi...attacked my mother and Aaliyah before attacking Queen Kiara and the princess. I...felt...I don't know what I felt. But I felt something brake inside and ran in between the princess and Tanabi. Next thing I know I knocked both the queen and Tanabi into the back of the cave."

Kion stood to let Killian comfort his brother. He knew exactly what broke that Kaidan mentioned. The unimaginable erge to protect. Kion turned to the apporching Douglas.

"They're just unconscious. Should we...inform my dad?" the light cream, small light brown maned teen asked.

"No need." everyone looked towards the entrance to see a very angry king and Simba.

Simba watched Kovu head over to Kiara before the golden lion turned to his youngest son. "What happened, Kion?"

Kion inhaled and exhaled before looking at the sulking Kaidan before moving his brown eyes towards his father. "I don't know how but Kaidan was gifted with the roar of the elders. It basically saved the cubs and Kiara's lives, along with Aaliyah and Darya. Tanabi attacked."

Simba shook his head before looking at his newest grandchildren. "Fine Chumvi and Tojo. A hearing will be in session as soon as Tanabi awakes."

Kion nodded before heading out of the cave to search for the oldest guard members, that was handling the days jackel issue.


	14. Chapter 14

**TMNTTLK lover and CandyLuv99, appreciate the reviews. As for Tanabi's sentence, you'll see.**

 **Enjoy.**

Tanabi blinked opened his amber eyes with a painful groan. "What the hell just happened!" the tawny lion growled while placing a paw on his sore head.

"Shut up in there!"

Tanabi lowered his paw and glanced around to see he was in the cave built in the back of Priderock. Before moving his eyes to the entrance to see Tojo and teen russet brown lioness. Tanabi laughed as he knew who that teen was.

"How foolish are they!" a eerie grin formed as he giggled. "To have my dearest daughter guarding me."

The dark gold, russet mane lion sneered before turning to the teen. "Don't in gage him, Sherise."

Tanabi smiled widely before apporching the entrance. "Sherise, what a lovely name."

The russet brown teen quickly turned around with a fire burning in her amber eyes. His amber eyes. "You have no right to say my name. Tojo has been more of a father than you could ever be. Remember that, pops."

Tanabi stood astound by his daughter's fierceness. "I see you inherited something from my side of the family. Backbone. But you also have neglected your lessons."

Sherise narrowed her eyes and growled. "What lesson!"

Tanabi grinned just as a large black paw struck Sherise. Sending the russet brown teen to the ground. "Never turn your back," Tanabi looked up with a snarl. "Took you long enough."

Black rolled his eyes before heading out of the cave with Tanabi following. The two lions walked out of the cave and spotted Dhampir walking over from the newly unconscious Tojo.

"Kovu is no doubt sentencing you to death. Zina ordered us to rescue you."

Black nodded before looking around then back to Tanabi and Dhampir. "And if we want to succeed, then we must leave now."

The three ran off just as Douglas, Jackson and Killian ran over. Jackson went instantly to Sherise, he lowered his head and nuzzled the younger lioness. To smile when he saw her blink her eyes open.

"Oh kings. I thought I lost you." Jax breathed out in relief.

Sherise closed her eyes as she returned the affection. "I know you'll always find me."

Douglas swallowed the hurt that rised up before turning and bolting away. Desperate to hide his tears of a broken heart and shame. Leaving the others puzzled to what happened. But deep down, Jax knew what was bothering his cousin and lowered his head.

A clearing of a throat caused the remaining teens to see Tojo walking over. The dark gold lion had a hard expression before grimacing as a shot of pain rushed through his body.

"We must inform the others of what's happened. Then we worry about Douglas. After all, he's a prince. He knows how to handle himself."

The three teens nodded in agreement with the General. Before following the dark gold lion towards the peak of the kopje.

 **...**

While Kovu and Simba was handling the escape of Tanabi, Ayko and Kaidan took a much needed stroll.

"How is your mother and new siblings?"

Ayko sighed before flashing Kaidan a grateful smile. "Doing well. Thanks to you." then she turned her head ahead and took a deep breath. "On a lighter note. What do you think about Jax and Sherise?"

Kaidan sighed heavily, it's now or never. "I suppose. It at least made me think about some things."

Ayko looked at the bit older lion with dark orange eyes. "Oh really, like what?"

Kaidan blushed looking away, "Uh...well..." Kaidan took a deep breath before turning to face the pale golden female. " I, uh, care about you a lot, Ayko."

Ayko giggled before brushing against the pale cream, small black maned teen. "I care about you too, you're my best friend."

Kaidan folded his ears back as he looked at Ayko with love pouring from his dark brown eyes. "No, I mean I like you more than a friend."

"...Oh..." Ayko couldn't find any words to say. What Sherise and Eliza said a few weeks ago came rushing forward.

 _"It's obvious that he cares for you..."_

 _"And more than just friends."_

Kaidan stepped closer with a loving smile. "I don't think I have cared about anyone as much as I do for you."

Ayko suddenly felt like she was forced into a very tight spot. "Kaidan, I don't know what to say."

Kaidan's smile brightened as his ears perked. "Say you feel the same, and I'll be happy."

Ayko lowered her eyes as she folded her ears back. "I'm sorry Kaidan but I care for you, just not like that. My heart belongs to another."

Kaidan's smile faded as his ears went down. "What?"

Ayko lifted her eyes and wish she didn't, she couldn't stand the pain in his eyes. "You have been there for me and you saved my family. I love you and grateful but I'm not _in love_ with you. I'm in love with someone else."

"I see." Kaidan snarled before turning away.

Ayko felt hurt swept through her. "I'm Kaidan. I never wanted to hurt you."

Kaidan growled as he began to walk away. His heart breaking every step he took. "Just leave me alone."

Ayko wanted to follow but knew it only make things worse. So with a heavy sigh, Ayko turned to head back to Priderock.

When nightfall came Ayko somehow couldn't sleep, so she decided to take a walk. It always use to help her relax when she was a cub. Ayko didn't know how far she walked but figured she should turned back before she come across something or someone she shouldn't. Mainly her uncles, Ayko was heading back towards Priderock when she came across one of the many hills in the Pridelands. What confused her was who was sitting on the top looking at the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Killian looked and was generally surprised to see the princess. His ears twichted as he turned to face the teen lioness. "I could ask you the same thing."

Ayko giggled before walking over and sitting by the older lion's side. "I asked first."

Killian smiled at her. "So, you did." he turned his bright blue towards the shinning stars above and sighed. "I was consulting with the stars. One moment my brother is fine...happy. Now it's like he's someone else."

Ayko frowned before looking away. "I'm afraid that I am the reason why Kaidan has changed. It's one of the reasons why I'm out here."

Killian gave the princess a confused look. "I don't understand. What did you do?"

Ayko sighed deeply. "I rejected him. He told me how he felt about me but I already have feelings for another lion."

Killian nodded before looking back at the stars. "He took up being your sister's guard." the young light beige, black maned adolescent shook his head before looking at Ayko. "What's the other thing?"

Ayko lowered her head as she pinned her ears back. "Douglas still hasn't came back. I'm worried."

Killian frowned before giving Ayko a small nuzzle. "I'm sure he's fine. Tanabi would be a fool to strike so soon. So, what else is bothering the queen to be?"

Ayko inhaled and exhaled. "I'm thinking about resigning my claim to the throne...and let my sister rule."

To be honest. Killian wasn't expecting that. "Are you sure?"

Ayko nodded. "My little sister almost died because our uncle wanted the throne. Now she has scars, she deserves it."

Killian smiled lightly. "It's a very honorable thing. And I think the king and queen, along with everyone else...including the great rulers of the past will support you. If it means anything...you have my support."

Ayko smiled which in return made Killian smile wider. "It does and thank you. You knew just what to say and I'm grateful."

Killian chuckled as he looked down with a small smile. "I would do anything to keep you smiling. I really don't like to see you unhappy. I...I really like you a lot."

Ayko beamed at the confession before she moved in closer. "I really like you too."

Ayko blushed as Killian leaned in and nuzzled her. She closed her eyes and nuzzled back.


	15. Chapter 15

**A extra chapter to the wonderful readers. Warning: Gay pairing and the song used is Reflections from Mulan. Just with some twist, Enjoy.**

Douglas ran out deep into the Pridelands. He hasn't been himself lately and it confused him to no end. Like the jealousy that flared up when he watched Jackson and Sherise nuzzle. It wasn't because he was jealous of Jackson being with Sherise, it was because he was jealous of Sherise being with Jackson.

The light cream, light brown maned teen walked the edge of the watering hole looking down at his blurry reflection.

"Look at me, I may never pass for a perfect mate, or a perfect son."

A stressful sigh left his lighter colour muzzle. He had went to the Riverlands in hopes of finding the one and maybe he won't have to be alone. But it was a disaster, he couldn't connect with any of the lionesses. But strangely enough...he felt a connection with some young lions.

"Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?"

He understands that there are lions out there who are into other lions. But now that he is now facing the prospect of being gay, will he be looked down on if he follow through with being with a male?

"Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart. Who is that boy I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Who is that perfect groom? It's not me, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?"

A purple fish leaps out of the water and back in. Causing the water to ripple, Douglas looked up and seen two love birds flying around.

Tears started to fall from his hazel-blue eyes. "When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"

Douglas sat with his head low and sobbed.

"Douglas...is that you?"

Douglas' left ear flickered before he looked up to see a young adult, black furred male standing on the other side of the border, his black mane tossing lightly in the evening breeze.

Douglas pinned his ears and growled. "Who are you!"

The black male smiled before taking a step forward. "Your old friend, Dark."

Douglas looked the older male over before stopping at his bluish-grey eyes as a memory he long forgotten appeared.

 **Six month old Douglas ran with salty tears blinding his view. So the light cream prince didn't know where he going until he bumped into something.**

 _ **"Hey, kid. You okay?"**_

 **Douglas wiped his tears away and saw a black year old teen with concerned bluish-grey eyes.**

 _ **"Yeah, I guess so."**_

 **The black furred teen frowned before tilting his head.** _ **"What's your name?"**_

 _ **"Douglas..."**_

 **The teen smiled before introducing himself.** _ **"Douglas, huh? I like it, my name is Darkon but I prefer Dark."**_

 **Douglas brighten up as he smiled,** _ **"Thanks. So...do you want to play?"**_

 **Dark smiled back,** _ **"Sure, you're it."**_ **laughed the black teen before tagging the prince and running off.**

 **Douglas playfully growled before he ran off after his new friend, laughing.**

Douglas smiled before running over and tackling the older male. Dark chuckled before nuzzling Douglas, the light cream teen was shocked the least but as she looked into Dark's eyes and seen love pouring from them. Douglas smiled before nuzzling back while feeling like he was complete.

 **...**

 _A beautiful dark gold lioness looks at him, with big gorgeous dark green eyes and smiles before running off. The lioness runs back with a vine in her muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond. He looks out over the still water. Suddenly the beautiful lioness lunges up under him and pulls him in the pond playfully. He immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When the lioness comes out, he pushes her back in before running off. Which end with the two chasing one another. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, he ends up pinning the beautiful lioness. She smiles before giving him a lick across the cheek._

 _He looked a bit startled and stares at the lioness. She stares back with a seductive smile. He then smiles back as his expression change from a surprised one to a comprehending one.. The two rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they decided move forward..._

Kaidan woke up with a start, gasping for air as he tried to regain his breathing and calm his racing heart. What was that dream? It was so intense and real..

The pale cream teen inhaled and exiled before closing his eyes, hoping that sleep with make things clearer. Only if it was that simple.

A few days has passed since the attack on Kiara and the newest princess. Things so far has been peaceful. Douglas came back safely the following morning of the attack. But for Princess Eliza, the golden brown teen has been a mess ever since she went to visit Kopa. He's all she thinks about, but to be honest, she has been thinking about the outcast lion all the time since she was a cub. She never thought about until now. As a cub she didn't pay it much attention, yes it crossed her mind that she could have a crush on Kopa but refused to think it. But now, she can't escape the feelings inside. But as much as she would like her life to have a happy ending like her mother and grandparents, there's some obstacles in the way. The main problem would be her mother. Her mother won't stand for her being with Kopa.

But honestly, Eliza didn't care. It's her life and her heart. Don't she have a choice, like her mother had one? The golden brown princess looked out into the plains. Ayko and Killian were under a tree, nuzzling lovingly. Eliza sighed, at least her sister has a happy ending.

"You're cute..."

Eliza, from her spot on a hill top moved her brown eyes from her sister and friend to another part of the savannah to see Sherise rub her body against Jackson. Her cousin was blushing hard as he reached to lick her friend across her cheek and muzzle.

"Not as cute as you."

Eliza sighed heavily before looking towards the eastern border. She felt a tug on her heart and it was from that direction. She looked at Priderock and took a deep breath. She made up her mind. Standing up with a stretch, she trotted down the hill before running at full speed.


	16. Chapter 16

**TMNTTLK lover, I like Reflections as well. As for Dark and Douglas, it's going to be really interesting to write out.**

 **The song is is Don't stand so close to me by Police. Enjoy.**

"So what has our favorite adopted pops been up to?"

Kopa was lying under a tree, not far from his new cave. Just this morning he had gotten a unexpected visit from Khalil and Amias. Two teenagers that he saved when Tanabi and his group raided their pride for soldiers for his and Zina's fleet. Leaving Khalil and Amias orphans.

But as much as he was always happy to see his adopted sons, he was too tired at the moment and the past few days. His young friend, Princess Eliza has left a huge mark in his heart. He doesn't want to think about her like a mate. But by the passing minutes it gets harder. A familiar scent caused him to moan and cover his head with a paw.

"Kopa!"

Khalil and Amias stopped speaking and along with a brownish African falcon, who was perched on a nearby rock. They looked to see a golden brown teen lioness trotting over. Which Khalil, Amias and the falcon, Miles knew as Princess Eliza. They watched the young lioness walk over with a shy smile.

"Hi..."

Kopa removed his paw and smiled lightly at the young lioness. Miles and the brothers shared a look before focusing on the two.

Eliza blushed before turning her head. "I was wondering if you would teach me some hunting tricks..."

Kopa looked like there was something else but dismissed it. He stood and stretched, the three bystanders noticed the young lioness' lingering gaze on the light gold lion's muscles under his fur. Even Kopa smiled knowingly before walking off with Eliza bashfuly following.

Miles took to the sky as Khalil and Amias followed close behind. What the three saw when they reached Kopa and Eliza was unmistakably noticeable. Eliza was bend down low, her butt in the air. Kopa was having a hard time not looking or mounting or both.

Miles smirked as he realized the girl's intentions."Young teacher, the subject of a schoolgirl fantasy. She wants him so badly. Knows what she wants to be."

Miles, Khalil and Amias watched as Eliza stretched. Her butt going higher in the air before she stood straight and smiled at her out of place teacher. Her brown eyes were full of longing and it made Kopa gulp.

Khalil, the pale brown, small black maned teen laughed lightly. Lying on the ground with his paws on his cheeks. "Inside her there's longing. This girl is an open page. Book marking, she's so close now. This girl is half his age."

Eliza walked over and brushed her body against Kopa. Causing him to groan and shiver.

The three shared a look before focusing on the teacher and student. All three sung as Kopa walked away with breathing heavily. "Don't stand, don't stand so, Don't stand so close to 't stand, don't stand so. Don't stand so close to me."

Eliza walked over swaying her hips. Her tail goes under his head.

Amias, the white furred, white mane teen shook his head."Temptation, frustration. So bad it makes him cry."

Khalil sees his adopted dad's inner fight die slowly. "It's no use, he sees her. He starts to shake and cough."

Miles noticed too and flapped his wings and took flight. Khalil and Amias followed the falcon and turned to leave the pair alone.

"Don't stand so close to me!" Kopa finally snapped startling Eliza.

Eliza stopped just a few inches away. Her ears were folded back. "I..."

Kopa shook his head with a glare. "I know what you're doing! Eliza...you're too young for me..."

"Bullshit!" Kopa was tooken back by her roar. "This is my life, my heart! I choose, and you're the one I want to mate with, be with until I grow old!"

Kopa sighed defeated. She wants him as bad as he wants her. Eliza has been a light in his dark life ever since they met. He closed the space and licked her muzzle. He nuzzled her head and neck before moving to the back.

"Last chance, are you sure?"

Eliza knew what was at risk. But it was her choice and Kopa is what she wants. She nodded, gasping sharply from the weight of Kopa on her back. To shut her eyes tightly after feeling that barrier break. But he wasn't rough, he stopped and licked the nape of her neck before moving again. Eliza couldn't form words, the sensations the mating was unbelievable pleasure and it sent her world into a white haze.

 **...**

Eliza opened her eyes to shut them tight. The sun was shining brightly and it burned her eyes. After blinking her eyes open a few times, her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She instantly looked around to see she was in a unfamiliar den. Then she remembers what happened the day before. She silently prayed it was a dream but the slightly uncomfortable ting in her lioness-parts told her otherwise.

"I see you're awake."

The golden brown teen lioness looked up and seen Kopa standing in the cave entrance. "So...we really mated?"

Kopa looked away before nodding. "Do you...regret what happened?"

Kopa stood with a stretch before nuzzling Kopa in his dark brown mane. "No. I'm happy that I did. But I have to go home before my mother sends the whole kingdom looking for me."

Kopa smiled before nuzzling the younger lioness. "I...I..."

Eliza tilted her head up to look in the lion's green eyes. "You what?"

Kopa lowered his head and folded his ears back against his head. "Um...uh..." he sighed heavily. "I love you."

Eliza blushed before licking his nose. "I...I love you too." she nuzzled him under his head before pulling back. "But I really have to go. My mother has been real overprotected with me and my siblings ever since Minx's death and a our newest siblings were attacked."

Kopa gasped before he turned his head to the side. He heard about the attack from Miles. "I'm sorry..."

Eliza sighed before sitting. "I feel bad for my friend...Sirius. He and Minx was really close. It's been hard to lose his father."

Kopa had tears falling from his eyes. His best friend had a family and he killed him. If he wasn't so determined to kill please Tanabi, his true brother would of still been here. It's Tanabi's fault Minx is dead. He will get what's coming.

Eliza nuzzled her lover and hopefully one day her mate, causing him to shake before looking at her.

"Are...you..."

Kopa smiled lovingly. "I'm fine. I'm sure your pride misses you." he nuzzled her before standing.

"Yeah...but I rather be with you." she took a deep breath before standing. "I'll see you soon. But with everything going on...I might not get a chance right away."

Kopa nodded in understanding. "I understand my dear princess. Come back when you can."

Eliza smiled before running off towards the pride lands. Kopa watched Eliza ran off back across the border, feeling the darkness lift. For the first time, he truly felt loved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Grateful for the awesome reviews. Now onto the next chapter, enjoy.**

It was mid day in the Pridelands and a mew of pain sounded out behind some tall grasses followed by a teasing laugh.

"An't so special, now!" laughed a eight month brownish-tan cub through clenched teeth as he held the tail of a four old tawny peach she-cub.

"Please let go of my tail!" cried the younger cub, her pelt getting covered in dirt as she try to run away.

"Not a chance, nobody!" growled the brownish-tan furred cub.

"Zuba! S..s...stop that!" a small voice stuttered out.

The brownish-tan cub groaned before looking to see a four month old light gold cub with a messy dark brown tuff on his head. Zuba ignored him and continued to taunt the tawny peach cub.

"S..s...stop! L..l..l..leave my...my sister...alone,"

Zuba turned his hazel-green eyes back on the light gold cub. "What are you going to do about it, Coward!"

Rumpelstiltskin frowned before pinning his ears against his head. "I am not a coward!"

Zuba laughed before getting close to the younger cub. "Of course you are. If there weren't cowards we wouldn't know who the brave ones are. No wonder why your father abandoned you. He knew you'll be useless and a coward. Or maybe, your mother just don't know who he is."

"Hey, Zuba! That's enough!"

The three cubs looked towards the new voice to see a month old tawny brown cub. Her hazel eyes burning straight through the brownish-tan cub.

"But..." Zuba tried to come up with something but found nothing. After giving Rumpelstiltskin a dirty glare, he ran off.

"Hey, are you okay?" the tawny brown cub asked as she apporched.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded slowly. "Yeah...thanks."

The tawny brown cub smiled lightly. "I'm Milah."

"Rumpelstiltskin. This is my little sister, Furaha." Rumpelstiltskin introduced.

"Well, Rumple. You shouldn't let him push you around." Milah said sincerely before her ears perked. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned but watched the tawny brown cub dash off into the tall golden grass behind her. After he sighed, Rumpelstiltskin turned to head back to Priderock. "Let's go face the mum."

Furaha nodded before following her brother through the tall green grass. After they passed the waterhole, the siblings' path was blocked by their mother. Once Keelah saw the bruises on her daughter, she was livid.

"What did you do!"

Rumpelstiltskin shrunk back with ears against his head. "Nothing...I did nothing." the light gold cub began to shake with fear.

Keelah looked down at the shaken Furaha and gave her daughter a loving smile. "Furaha, you aren't in any trouble. Why don't you find your cousins."

Furaha glanced at her brother before dashing off towards kopje when her gave a low growl. When Furaha was far enough, Keelah turned back to her son with a burning hate that caused Rumpelstiltskin to run away in fear of being beat again. Not only from his mother but his Uncle Tanabi. Hot fresh tears streamed down his face as he remembered his _tough up_ session as his Uncle Tanabi calls it.

 **A month old Rumpelstiltskin ran into his uncle, his youthful brown eyes full of excitement of seeing his fun uncle. But he wasn't aware that it wasn't going to be good.**

 **Tanabi snarled at the happy cub and before Rumpelstiltskin knew it, the light gold cub went sliding across the dusty ground. Tanabi looked at his paw with not a regretful look or feeling. No. He felt loose. As though he had found a way to let out all his pint up frustration and anger. With a sadistic smile the tawny lion approached his nephew with a pleased smile.**

 **Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her uncle with wide shocked eyes that slowly turned into fear.**

 _ **"You're going to be very useful to your uncle."**_ **Tanabi purred before swiping his nephew.**

Rumpelstiltskin had ran until he made it close to the cliff over looking the zuberi river. He slumped down to catch his breath when his black rimmed his perked at the sound of grass rusting. Rumpelstiltskin shot up in a standing position before looking around with fretful brown eyes.

"Furaha...mum? Is that you?"

Nothing but nearby prey animals. Just then a large tawny colored paw come out of the grass and met the light gold cub's face sending him a few feet away. Tanabi looked up with blood dripping from his mouth and gasped.

"Uncle Tanabi..."

Tanabi growled. He was tired of dealing with this cub. No matter how much putting fear in his heart. Every time he saw the brat he saw his brother and his betrayal. He knew that Zina had plans for Rumpelstiltskin to turn against his family but they will do it with Kiara's newest son.

Tanabi growled and swiped at Tanabi again and sending him another few feet. Rumpelstiltskin tried to stand but to only fall back down.

"Why are you doing this?" Rumpelstiltskin cried. It was worse than what he normally received and he wanted to know why.

"So I will never have to see you again."

Tanabi hit Rumpelstiltskin again, this time to the edge of a cliff.

"So long, Rumpelstiltskin."

With one mighty swipe, Rumpelstiltskin sent Rumpelstiltskin over the cliff and into the raging river below. Satisfied, Tanabi headed home not knowing that a pair of young dark green eyes seen everything he did.

...

A few weeks has passed since the death of Rumpelstiltskin. Everyone was devastated but Keelah seemed like she hasn't lost a cub. But life must go on and preparations must be made.

It was in the afternoon when Kiara called a meeting. When the pride was gathered at the waterhole, Kiara cleared her throat and started the meeting.

"I have asked you all to come down here before Kovu and I have a announcement."

Kovu nodded and by the looks on both his and the queen's faces made Eliza feel uneasy. The dark brown lion addressed the gathered pride. "We have been thinking about our daughters' and son future and we have decided to bethrole our second youngest daughter with Ava's youngest son, Adonis..."

The shock and the emotional wave hit the golden brown teen hard. She closed her eyes and growled. She has to set something straight.

Eliza stood, which caused everyone to look at her. "I have something to say!"

Ayko frowned before glaring at her sister with a hiss. Not liking the unprincess behavior her sister was displaying. "Can't it wait?"

Eliza glared with burning eyes. "No." then she turned to her parents. "I will not marry anyone I don't have a saying...let alone don't love..."

Eliza didn't get to finish because she bend her head and threw up, what felt like her entire inside. What was wrong with her? This is not the first time this happen. She has been feeling not her self the past few days.

"Coming through. Rafiki here."

Eliza must of been in her head longer than she thought. When she opened her eyes the royal Sherman was there, standing over her. "Rafiki, what's wrong with me?"

She didn't remember lying down. Must of unknowingly did it why she was in her head. She was slightly startled when Rafiki ran his paws along her body. The Sherman stood up grabbed his staff before looking at the king and queen with a slightly out of place look.

"Your highesses. I'm confirming that Princess Eliza is expecting as well."

Kovu and Kiara's minds automatically shouted Kopa. The king and queen growled as Simba dismissed his old friend and sherman's apprentice, Kalil.

Eliza could feel the eyes of her family and the pride on her. She gulped, how was she going to get out this without things pointing to Kopa. She doesn't want them to know just yet. The only one in her family that knows about her and Kopa is Ayko. But she knows she is going to have to tell them sooner or later. Apparently sooner.

Ayko cleared her throat causing the attention to befall on her. "I have a announment of my own. I have decided to resign my claim to the throne. Therefore the next in line will be my baby sister. She deserves it. I spoke to Douglas and Eliza, they agreed."

Kiara was shocked but it seems like her daughter was set on her decision. "Very well. Then, now I believe this meeting is over."

Eliza watched everyone leave the waterhole. At the moment, she was too busy thinking about how she's going to tell Kopa she's pregnant.


	18. Chapter 18

**R.I.P Rumple. Things are starting to shape up and the big battle will soon appear. Also, I have to announce that a squeal will be happening.**

 **Here's to you wonderful readers, enjoy.**

The sun had began to rise over the Pridelands, signaling the start of a new day. Running out of the cave was a two month dark gold cub. The sunlight shined on the future queen, showing the pink slash across her right eye and three pink slashes on her right cheek. Her unusual dark green eyes shined with excitement and joy as she gazed out into the kingdom. A yawn caused the princess to turn and see a year and nine month pale cream teen, he had a small black mane. On his head his mane was nicely groomed but a few strings fell near his tired dark brown eyes.

"Princess," the Kaidan stated with a deep, raspy voice. "Shouldn't we wait for the king and queen?"

"I rather not." the princess was about to add something else but the appearance of her parents caused her to pinned her ears. "Oh fooey.."

Kovu chuckled before ruffling the backwards dark gold fur on his daughter's head. "We only want the best for you, Raiden."

Raiden rolled her eyes. "The attack happened when I was a baby. And how can Kaidan protect me when you won't let him guard?"

Kiara sighed while they were joined by Simba and Nala. The elder golden lion chuckled before sitting along with the peachy cream lioness.

"Doesn't this bring back memories, Nal?"

Nala leaned against her mate and nodded with a chuckle of her own. "Sure does."

Kiara rolled her brown eyes. "This is not funny. Anything can happen..."

"Kiara. Calm down," Simba nuzzled his daughter. "Raiden will be safe with the newest fiercest of the Pridelands."

The golden orange lioness inhaled and exhaled. "Fine. But be careful."

Raiden waited for the adults to depart before turning her excited gaze on her best friend and guardian. "Come on, Kay."

Kaidan glared as he followed his friend down the slope. "I thought I said not to call me that." the pale cream teen was met with the laughter of the princess.

 **...**

Everyone was happy but him. He knows that Eliza has things to do that are important. After all she is a princess and one of leaders on the Lion Guard but that's not it. Yes, he misses her but she has to know. It's been eating him from inside since they _physically_ became mates.

"Kopa!"

The light gold lion turned to see the beautiful teen lioness running towards him. When she got closer he noticed that she had a glow to her.

 _Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

 _But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_

 _Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame_

 _And I pray someone, something will come to take away the pain_

After catching her breath, Skye looked up with big brown eyes. "I should of told you sooner but..."

Simba looked away and sighed. She has the right to know. "Wait. I want you to know that I'm sorry...there's something wrong with me. I didn't mean to kill..."

 _There's no way out of this dark place_

 _No hope, no future_

 _I know I can't be free and I can't see another way_

 _I can't face another day_

 _Tell me where, did I go wrong?_

 _Everyone I loved, they're all gone_

 _I'd do everything so differently but I can't turn back the time_

 _There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_

 _There's no way out of this dark place_

 _No hope, no futureI know I can't be free and I can't see another way_

 _I can't face another day_

 _I can't believe the words I hear_

 _It's like an answer to a prayer_

Eliza suddenly forgotten that she was pregnant as a unpleasant chill run through her veins. "Who didn't you mean to kill?"

Kopa took a deep breath before looking at the golden brown teen. "I didn't mean to kill Minx."

Eliza stood and started to back up. Her ears were folded back and she had tears falling down her face. "Why? He was wasn't only like a uncle to me but my best friend's father."

Kopa tried to to say something but knew that there was nothing he could say. Kopa tried to walk forward but stopped when his ears perked at the sound of a roar. He and Eliza looked to see a teen creamy greyish, small faded grey maned lion running towards them.

"Eliza!"

Eliza didn't know how to feel about her former bethrole following her but that's not important. She needs to recuperate and come back but now she needs to go. "Adonis..."

Kopa snapped his eyes from Eliza to the teen lion. He saw the loving glances the male was giving Eliza and everything went red. A loud snarl ripped from his throat.

Without warning Kopa pounced on Adonis. The creamy greyish teen growled before attacking back. The two stood threw hits after hits.

"Kopa! Stop!" Eliza's eyes were wide, full of fear.

Adonis got distracted by Eliza' s plea before roaring from pain. Kopa took the opportunity and hit Adonis across the face, his claws caught the young lion's cheek and muzzle. When Adonis fell to the ground, is when Kopa finally looked at Eliza. The fear in her eyes made him pinn his ears.

Eliza shook her head before turning and running away. Deeper into the savannah, away from the Pridelands and Kopa.

"Eliza...wait..."

Kopa looked at the wounded teen and growled before running after the young lioness that has stolen his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**TMNTTLK lover, you're right. Mostly.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Kopa chased after Eliza all the way to the oasis that he remembered his parents took him and Tanabi to before Zira attacked. The teenage golden brown lioness was slumped over a ditch, currently puking out her insides.

"Eliza?" Kopa gasped before running over. "Are you alright?"

Eliza started to shake before she stood and glared at the lion in front of her. "I...didn't know how to tell you..."

Kopa frowned before stopping just a bit away. "Eliza...?"

"Kopa, I'm pregnant!" the golden brown princess cried out.

Kopa was more than shocked. There wasn't a word that could come close to what's he's feeling. "I'm sorry Eliza. I never meant to hurt you."

Eliza snapped her head with narrowed brown eyes. "Then why!"

"To protect you!" Kopa nearly cried in despair. Shocking Eliza, who's eyes went wide. "Tanabi came to me before the attack. The same with Kosar, he threatened the one's we cared about in order to follow along. I had no choice."

Eliza shook her before returning his disappointed glare. "No choice? You always have a choice, Kopa!"

Kopa lowered his head and pinned his ears in shamed. "I couldn't let him hurt you. It wasn't in my intention to harm anyone...other than my father..."

Eliza looked up and looked into Kopa's green eyes. She saw the pain...the regret. The shame. She closed her eyes and closed the distance and buried her head in his dark brown mane. "I forgive you."

Kopa smiled before it faded. "I will promise to be there for our cub. I let Rumpelstiltskin down...I abandoned him and now he's dead."

Eliza pinned her ears before embracing her lover, letting the older lion cry out his pain.

Unknown to them a pair of bluish-grey eyes was watching. They turned away with a heart full of shame and regret.

...

 _She woke to hearing screaming and yelling. Confusion quickly swept up before she she clutched her side as a burning pain flared. Tears started to form in her eyes and one felt like they would never open._

 _ **"You damn cub! You won't stand in my way of taking what's mine!"**_

 _She cried out again before seeing a pair of amber eyes. What made her scream was the three glowing pink gashes across the left eye._

"Raiden! Raiden, wake up!"

The dark gold cub shot up screaming. She looked around to see concerned and worried faces looking at her. All the hushed voices caused Raiden to panic and run out of the cave.

"Raiden!" before the princess made it to the slope she was pulled back by a paw. "Calm down. It's alright,"

Raiden wiped her eyes with her paw before looking up to see Kaidan looking at her. She buried her head in the teen's black mane. "Kaidan,"

"Shh, it's alright." Kaidan nuzzled Raiden, messing up the fur on her head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know.." Raiden sobbed. "I saw..these scary pair of amber eyes..that had these gashes across the left eye."

Kaidan's dark brown eyes widened before he pulled Raiden close. "It was a nightmare. I won't let anything happen to you."

Raiden lifted her head and looked up at the older male with teary dark green eyes. "You promise?"

Kaidan nodded before looking towards the dark night sky, covered with dozens of twinkling stars. "I want to share a song with you. My mother used to sing this to me and my brothers."

With a deep breath Kaidan began to sing.

 _"Waking up, I see that everything is okay_

 _The first time in my life, and now it's so great_

 _Slowing down, I look around, and I am so amazed_

 _I think about the little things that make life great_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling"_

Raiden yawned, feeling the effects of tiredness creep up. She snuggled against her guardian's side as he continued to sing. His voice warm and calm, luring her into a peaceful, safe slumber.

 _"This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _Cos I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. The lyrics are from the Hamilton musical, just with a bit of a twist.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

It was a bit past afternoon in the Pridelands. Queen Kiara stood on the peak gazing adoringly at her two cubs. Well one cub and her two year old son as they engaged in their favorite past time, baobab fruit ball. Somehow they even had Kaidan engaged in the game.

Then almost instantly her smile faltered. She realized that Douglas doesn't know the truth of his parenting. That's he's adopted. She has spoken to her parents, Kion and Kovu about telling Douglas the truth. They all came to a agreement that the light cream, light brown maned lion deserves to know. With a deep breath, the golden orange lioness turned and headed down the rocky slope.

Meanwhile, in the plains Raiden jumped over a log while throwing up a baobab fruit from her lighter gold muzzle, which Kaidan caught in his off white muzzle, then ran ahead of Douglas who half leapt off of a nearby tree trunk and ran pass his sister and friend but not before he snatches the baobab fruit out of Kaidan's mouth and tossed it over all of their heads, causing a giraffe to duck from the baobab fruit coming at it.

''WHOA!'' the lions yelled, before they ran after the baobab fruit that was flying towards priderock.

The three didn't get much farther than the waterhole when their paths were intercepted by the queen, herself.

"Whoa. Where's the fire, you three?"

"Mommy!" cried happily before weaving in between her mother's forelegs with a loud purr.

Kiara smiled and gave her youngest daughter a nuzzle. Kiara glanced around with scanning brown eyes. "Where's your brother?"

Raiden rolled her dark green eyes. "Jiro, is with Zua and Lena."

Kiara nodded before looking at Kaidan. "Ayko is waiting by the Lion Guard lair to begin the lessons."

Kaidan bowed before walking off towards the lair with Raiden scampering after him. Douglas waited a bit before turning his hazel-blue eyes on his mother.

"You wanted me alone." with a heavy sigh he dipped his head. "Why?"

It was Kiara's turn to let out a heavy sigh. "There's something I need to tell you."

Douglas pinned his ears, not liking where this conversation was heading. "Mom? What's going on?"

Now or never. With a deep breath, Kiara blurted, "You're adopted."

Douglas' eyes widened in shock which was replaced by sadness. "You're...you're not my mother?"

Kiara slowly shook her head. "No, sweetheart. I am not. I took you in because...your birth mother died giving birth to you."

"My birth mother?" Douglas whispered barely.

"Dayna. You have her eyes and she's Tiifu's younger sister."

Douglas snapped his head up at that. "Tiifu's my aunt?" it made sense now, all the hate she received from the dark cream lioness. He was a murderer.

Before Kiara could react, the light cream lion dashed off as though the devil himself was after him. Kiara sighed, he needed to process things. She turned to head back to Priderock to inform her children about the news as well.

Douglas ran deep into the Pridelands, until he didn't have the strength to run any more. Collapsing on a hill near the edge of the kingdom. Once he caught his breath, he sat up and looked up at the sky.

He should of known that something like this could happen. He always felt odd with the royal family, like he didn't belong. With this information, he knows that Kiara and Kovu loves him and he loves them as well as his sisters. But he was right. He was a bastard orphan that killed his mother. No matter how much they sugar coated it. He was a monster, a murderer.

The young light cream lion lowered his head and cried, his body rocked from the extreme sobs. Douglas lifted his head after feeling someone brush their head against his shoulder. He moved his dark hazel-blue eyes to his side to see Dark looking at him with concerned bluish-grey eyes.

Douglas should of been aploud by the appearance of his boyfriend after his confession a few days ago. The same day after the announcements of Eliza's betrothal. That never happened since she is already pregnant, with who, they don't know yet. But Kiara and Kovu has their ideas.

Dark confessed to participating in the attack that killed Minx and injured Simba. He was under the influence of his rotten parents. Plus after the information he just received from his adopted mother, who was he to judge.

"Are you okay?" the black lion asked.

Douglas sighed before turning his gaze to the now sun setting sky. "I just found out that I'm adopted and I'm the reason why my birth mother is dead."

Dark frowned before sitting around and looked to the darkening sky as well, making out a bit of twinkling stars. "You understand, it wasn't your fault. Things happen for a reason, sure they seem unfair but it all happens for a reason." the black furred, black maned male turned his head to the younger lion by his side. "I wasn't really raised by my parents. Your uncle...or adopted uncle raised me mostly. Kopa once told me that all the great souls, royalty or not goes to the stars. Where they look down and guide. So when we feel down, like now. Just know that they're up there,"

Dark paused before placing his colorless black paw on Douglas' light brown mane covered chest, where his heart lies. "And here,"

Douglas looked at Dark' paw before placing his own colorless paw over the older lion's with a small smile that Dark returned.

 **...**

The day came when both Princess Ayko and Princess Eliza went into labour. Kiara was in there along with Nala and Darya. Outside of the small cave paced Killian. Kaidan sat by Raiden and the two were smiling at the wrecked light beige lion. Kovu and Kosar was grinning as well, they was very excited about becoming a grandfather.

Raiden giggled before looking at her best friend. "Was my dad like that when me and Jiro were born?"

Kaidan glanced at the king who have overheard his daughter's question. With a amused grin of his own he turned back to Raiden. "Worse."

Raiden burst out in joyful laughter and it made Kaidan's heart swell with joy. For the past few weeks she has been having the same nightmare. He didn't like seeing her afraid especially of something he couldn't protect her from. But a little joy have regained in those big innocent eyes.

It wasn't long before Kiara exited the small cave near the slope with a bright smile. "Killian, you're wanted."

Killian waste no time and ran into the small cave with Kovu and Kiara following. In the back of the cave laid the sisters side by side. In Ayko's paws was a small tawny beige cub looking up with his father's bright blue eyes.

Ayko smiled lovingly at her son before looking up when Killian embraced her. "Our son, Emmett."

Killian basked in the emotions that rised within. "Such a perfect name for our prince."

Eliza watched on half hearted. This was supposed to a moment she shared with Kopa. She knows that she has to tell her parents but first she wants her son to meet his father before her parents put a kill order on him. She received some _'congratulations'_ from her family and friends before they were ushered out by her mother so she and Ayko could rest.

It was late at night when Eliza slowly stood and grabbed her golden brown son. Before anyone could wake, Eliza made a quick retreat out of the cave, down the slope and into the savannah. Running as fast as her worn legs could run. When she crossed the Eastern border, she instantly seeked out Kopa.

It wasn't hard to do, the light gold lion was heading her way from the land's creek. It was a bit after dawn and she saw his green eyes meet with hers. Then his eyes fell to the cub in her muzzle.

"Eliza..."

Eliza smiled before walking over and lying down. Watching as Kopa follow suit, with a loving smile of her own she placed the cub in Kopa's paws.

Kopa was speechless as he gazed at his son who was looking up with a mixture of his and a family member eyes. Greenish-blue eyes so full of innocence and curiosity. "Did you name him yet?"

Eliza smiled as looked at the two. "Ordell, beginning."

Ordell. He loved it. Kopa's smile fell when Ordell began to cry. He began to shush the infant before he cradled his son and sung with a warm voice that promised protection.

 _"Oh Ordell, when you smile I am undone_

 _My son_

 _Look at my son_

 _Pride is not the word I'm looking for"_

Eliza smiled as Ordell began to calm down.

 _"There is so much more inside me now_

 _Oh Ordell, you outshine the morning sun_

 _My son_

 _When you smile, I fall apart"_

At that moment, Ordell gave his father a gummy smile with a coo that melted his parents.

 _"And I thought I was so smart_

 _My father wasn't around"_

"That wasn't by choice..." Eliza put in earning a smile and a nod from Kopa.

Kopa looked back at his son and smiled.

 _"I swear that_

 _I'll be around for you_

 _I'll do whatever it takes_

 _I'll make a million mistakes_

 _I'll make the world safe and sound for you_

 _I'll bleed and fight for you, I'll make it right for you"_

Ordell giggled and cooed before yawning as his heavy eyes fight to stay open.

Eliza purred as she joined in Kopa's song.

 _"If we lay a strong enough foundation_

 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_

 _And you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday"_

Eliza and Kopa looked down and smiled at the sight of their sleeping son.


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviews are appreciated, enjoy the next chapter.**

Zina was beyond furious. Dark wasn't on her side and with him left a bit of other young lions and lionesses. She knew that Tanabi had a plan but she couldn't wait anymore. She wanted...needed to attack now and reclaim what was stolen.

"I know that look." The pale brown lioness growled before turning her hazel eyes to the source of her irritation. "You want to attack now, don't you?"

Zina rolled her eyes before sneering, sarcastically at the apporching tawny lion. "What gave it away."

Tanabi chuckled before looking towards gathered of four lionesses. "Have patience, my queen. Before the days out, you'll have a prince to manipulate."

Zina was doubtful but watched as Tanabi walked towards the Pridelands with the four waiting lionesses following. _This better work,_ Zina growled silently.

"Mama!" A whitish-beige cub cried out.

The scheming lioness looked and smiled ruefully before she licked the top of her son's head. A cub that Tanabi didn't sire and knew better to question her.

"Oh, dear Gage. What is it, my darling boy?" Zina asked, her hazel eyes kind upon looking at the boy.

"I… I just w-wanted to…" the month old cub tried talking. Zina still smiled. Her son was shy and and bit jumpy, but he still was her boy.

And she would kill anyone who tried to take him from her.

"Slow down, what is it?" Zina asked her son.

"I w-wanted to s-s-s-say I-I-I-I l-l-love y-you." Gage stuttered causing his mother to chuckle.

"And I love you, too. You and your sister are the most important things in the world to me, and soon, you will have a little brother." Zina stated with a grin.

"Y-you're ha-having a b-b-baby?" Gage asked with bright, innocent greenish-blue eyes.

"Well, not quite pregnant, sweetie. You remember that evil step cousin of mine, that I told you and Milah about?" Zina asked.

"Q-queen Kiara?" Gage stuttered.

"Yes, she stole my son from me. And it's about time I have him back." Zina stated with a fire burning in her eyes.

"Th-th-that's h-ho-horrible!" Gage cried out, his brownish rimmed ears flat against his head.

"Isn't it, my dear prince? She also murdered my mother, your grandmother. She is a terrible lioness." Zina said as though if it was the truth. But in Zina's twisted mind it was.

"Wh-When w-w-will I-I-I s-s-s-see m-my brother?" Gage stammered.

"Gage, dear, slow down." Zina said. She wasn't at all concerned, her Sherman lioness told her that he'll outgrow it. She also knew that with a firm raising her son won't be whimp.

"I-I'm t-trying." Gage said softly.

"I know you are. And as for seeing your brother, your step father is working on that." Zina informed with a grin.

"H-he is?" Gage asked. His greenish-blue eyes were looking up at his mother with question.

"Yes. So don't you worry." Zina said nuzzling her weary son.

"O-Okay." Gage said. Zina smiled and licked the top of her son's head.

"In the meantime, it is bath time, young man." Zina purred motherly before she lied down and placed Gage between her forepaws.

"M-Mama?" Gage asked.

"Yes, my darling son?"

"Wh-what i-is m-my b-brother's n-name?" Gage quickly asked.

"Oh," Zina paused for a moment, "Kiara named him Jiro. But I named him Gizmo."

"G-Gizmo?" Gage quickly asked.

"Yes, my sweet boy." Zina smiled lovingly causing Gage to smile at his mother.

"I-I-I l-l-like i-it." Gage mused thoughtfully.

Zina grinned as she continued to bath her son. If things worked out well, then she'll have Gage dispose Kiara's useless brat and her son will take his place as king.

 **...**

The sounds of children laughter nearby made the watching siblings smile in content. Kiara and Kion sat on a small hill near a small creek watching Jiro and Kion's new cub, Nyota swim and play in the crystal water. Cool water splashed on the creek's banks causing the royal siblings to smile.

"They're so much like us, aren't they?" Kiara asked her golden yellow brother.

"Set aside the bickering," Kiara giggled along with the leader of the Lion Guard before Kion continued. "They most definitely are. Remember that time when we came home covered in mud?"

Kiara laughed at the fond memories and the timeless expression on their mother's face. "Yeah. But mother wasn't too please with our new appearance."

Kion shook his head with a laugh. "No she wasn't. But at least Jiro hates mud."

The golden orange lioness let out a frustrating sigh. "Yet, it's Raiden I have to clean mud off of. She's such a tomboy. And Kaidan isn't no help."

Kion laughed at his sister's misfortune. "I'm glad that I don't have to go through that just yet."

Kiara frowned before looking at her brother with confused brown eyes. "What are you saying?"

Kion slowly turned his own brown eyes from his daughter and nephew. "Raiden has a crush on Kaidan. It's actually pretty cute."

Kiara frowned as she tried process the new information but she was interrupted from those thoughts when she heard rustling in the grass. Kiara flickered her right ear before flickering them both backwards to listen more firmly. Kion saw his sister's expression and did the same, scanning for any potential dangers.

Then the siblings heard a deep, growl. They shot up and stared intensively into the swaying blades of grass. Soon brown met amber.

Kiara roared with fury. "Tanabi!"

Kion went to attack but two lionesses blindsided him. Kiara quickly and on instinct turned to her son and niece.

"Jiro! Nyota! Run! Now!" the queen yelled to the dark brown and golden yellow cubs. The young prince and princess saw the danger and exited the creek before they started running.

Tanabi growled before giving chase. Mighty roars were heard causing the four lionesses to retreat. Kiara took deep breaths before dashing off after her older brother. But the queen didn't get far before she started to feel dizzy.

"Kiara!" Kovu called as he ran over to his mate. "Perhaps, you should rest."

Kiara glared at her mate. "Our son is in danger!"

Simba decided to make a appearance. "Kovu's right. You just swayed. You're still exhausted from your trip from the Netherlands. Stay put, I along with Tojo, Kion and Kovu with go after the cubs."

Kiara reluctantly agreed. She was exhausted, the reason why she came out here with the cubs and her brother. She was grateful now that Raiden tends to spend time with Kaidan like today. Her mind couldn't handle the stress of the danger her daughter would be in again.

Kiara watched as her mother's half brother, her mate, father and brother run off with the company of her mother and Tiifu. The three lionesses waited a while until finally the lions returned with little Nyota dangling from Kion's muzzle. Kiara's heart instantly stopped.

"Where's Jiro?" Kiara asked hoping that there was a logical reason to why her son wasn't with his cousin and the returned males. "Where's my son?"

Tojo looked at his niece with hurt blue eyes. Kiara saw the brown tuff on fur in the dark gold, russet mane lion's muzzle. Tears filled Kiara's eyes as she fought back a sob.

"No..." Kiara merely whispered. Tojo set the tuff of fur down and sadly watched the queen sniff it. Instantly recognizing the prince's scent. A lone tear ran down the queen's face followed by the rest as the golden orange lioness held her head low.

"Oh, Kiara. I'm so sorry." Nala said nuzzling her daughter. She knew actually how her daughter felt, two times over. Since she lost her two oldest cubs then lost them again only this time to the darkness.

Kiara suddenly felt dizzy and wasn't light like last time. Her whole world started to spin around her.

"Kiara!" the gathered group cried out with worry as the black spots started to enlarge and engulf Kiara in a dark abyss as she fell to the ground, Kovu barely catching her.

"Oh kings! Kiara!" Tiifu said with fear in her pale green eyes.

"We need to get back to Priderock. Now." Kovu instructed, lifting his mate onto his back before running off towards the kopje.


	22. Chapter 22

**I noticed there has been questions on the wereabout of Vitani. She'll make a appearance soon. Now on to the next chapter, enjoy.**

Kovu anxiously paced outside of the small cave near the slope. He was joined with the presence of the royal family and a few close friends. His mind was a jumble mess, he lost a cub, his son and to top it off, his mate passed out.

"Kovu, what's going on?" came the familiar gruff feminine voice of his older sister, Vitani. "Why is that monkey here?"

Kovu sighed before looking towards the tannish lioness who had her young adult daughter, Kenna by her side. "Tanabi attacked the Kiara and Kion earlier. He...managed to kill Jiro."

Kenna shook her head before looking at her mother, "If it's not one thing it's another. Right Zaya?" the young orange tan lioness looked towards the young dark orange lioness by her side.

Zuri who was sitting by Tiifu frowned before looking at her daughter. "This is not the right time, Zaya."

"I believe that it's the right time. Don't you agree my dear niece." Sienna came onto the scene with a devilishly smirk. "It's about time that Prince Kion knows the damage that he has done."

Kion frowned in confusion before his brown eyes widened. "Oh no."

Tiifu tore her sharp pale eyes towards to her mate. "What are they talking about?"

Kion sighed deeply. "I mated with both Zaya and Kenna. Not of my content."

Jackson who apporched his parents with a disgusted scowl. "How the hell is that even possible!"

Kion looked ashamed and embarrassed. "They led me to a field of hearthfires. I didn't realize it at the last moment before...before my _male urges_ took over _._ "

Tiifu gasped before looking at Zuri with tears in her eyes. "And you knew!"

Zuri shamelessly lowered her head. "I was trying to find the best way to tell you. That also I don't approve."

"But I do." Sienna piped up. "I would of did it as well if I could have cubs but at least someone else got a chance with the prince besides that..." the dark orange lioness sneered at the sobbing dark cream lioness.

Kovu listened to the whole conversation and was beyond shocked by the news that came out. But he was more than applaud by his nieces' behavior. Not to mention his own sister but as much as he wanted to give the three a peice of his mind, he still had more demanding issues to tend to.

"King Kovu," the dark brown lion sighed in relief before looking at the mandrill who limped out of cave that held his beloved mate. "The queen is perfectly healthy."

Kovu frowned before raising a eye brow. "She's...healthy? Then why did she pass out like she did? It...couldn't be just from the stress."

Rafiki held his staff a bit tightly. "Yes and no. The queen fainted because the stress of a broken heart was too much for the fetus."

Kovu's leafy green eyes widened. He was going to be a father again. For a third time and with the age he and Kiara was heading this will be their last. But in the meantime, he's going to make the best of things. He will not lose another cub. He promises his life on it.

 **...**

In a cave not far from Priderock sat a devastated Princess Raiden. The dark gold cub sat in between her two best of friends Remi and Dustin. Remi is the daughter of Killian and Kaidan's little brother, Draco and their cubhood friend Jera. Remi was born a month and a half before the births of her cousin Emmett and Ordell.

As for Dustin, the ten month old pale creamy brown cub was abandoned. But was found and adopted by Prince Douglas a few weeks ago, the day after Emmett and Ordell's births. Dustin knew that his father was gay and even met his father's lover, his was very accepting of his father's love life. Because in Dustin's emarald green eyes, Douglas was his hero.

Raiden sobbed as she flatten her ears to her head. "If I didn't need constant protection, then Kaidan could of been there...with the extra help...Jiro would be here and alive."

Dustin frowned before giving the six month princess a friendly nuzzle. "It's not your fault. It's Tanabi to blame."

Remi nodded in agreement. Her grey eyes full of sadness as she looked to the cave's entrance where Kaidan sat with his back turned but she and the others knew he was hearing everything. "It's not even Uncle Kaidan's fault. His job is protect you."

Raiden sniffed up some of her tears before looking at the young adult pale cream lion. "Of course. I could never blame Kay."

Kaidan by the cave entrance groaned before smiling. He absolutely hated that nickname but Raiden made him love it. Looking back at the sky and noticed that it was pretty dark, the pale cream lion stood and faced the cubs.

"I believe it's time for you three head to sleep. You all have lessons in the morning and Raiden, you have your hunting lessons followed by joining me on patrol so rest up."

Reluctantly the cubs let out a yawn. They didn't want to go to sleep, the reason why they were camping out but the trauma the cubs went through receiving the news of Prince Jiro's death really put a number on them. Kaidan laid in between the entrance and cubs. After watching the last cub, Raiden close her eyes is when Kaidan relaxed and let sleep take over.

 _ **"Mommy!"**_

 _A small pale cream cub cried out excitedly as he followed him. Before his eyes the cub ran towards a gorgeous dark gold lioness._

 _ **"Mommy!"**_

 _Once the cub got to the breathtaking beautiful lioness, she bend down and nuzzle her cub. As he walked over and nuzzled her lovingly._

 _The area switched and there was the gorgeous dark gold lioness drinking from the crystal clear pond before looking at him, with stunning big green eyes and a numbing smile before running off. She runs back with a vine in her lighter gold muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond. He looks out over the edge into the still water, suddenly the beautiful lioness lunges up under him and pulls him in the water playfully._

 _He immediately climbs out dripping and miffed. When the lioness comes out, he smirks at her before pushing her back in before running off. Which end with the two chasing one another. They end of play fighting, causing them to tumble down a hillside, he ends of pinning the lioness. She smiles before giving him a slow lick across his cheek._

 _He looked startled and stares at the lioness. She stares back with a seductive smile. He then smiles back as his expression change from surprise to comprehending.. The two rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they moved things forward..._

With a sharp gasp, Kaidan woke up with a start. His chest was heaving as he tried to regain his breathing. That was the second time he dreamed of that but the first with the cub. They are so intense and it's driving him insane. He didn't want to talk to anyone about it but now he knows that he's not going to get answers if he don't. After dropping the cubs back at Priderock in the morning, he's going to search for answers.

With a deep breath, he laid his head back down between his paws and closed his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Grateful for the wonderful reviews. Kion is surely in some trouble and Kaidan isn't far behind. Enjoy.**

It was just a bit after dawn when Kaidan escorted Raiden and her friends to Priderock. By the peak was Kovu receiving the morning report from Ezra. When the king's leafy gaze rested on the returning group, he dismissed the dark purple hornbill before turning to the cubs.

"Dustin and Remi, Simba is awaiting you at Hakuna Matata falls. Tojo is currently waiting to escort you at the lair." the goldish and pale creamy brown cubs bowed before scampering off towards the Lion Guard lair behind Priderock. "Raiden, your mother waiting for you. She's in the small cave with your sisters." Kovu stated quickly, watching his youngest daughter weave between Kaidan's forelegs before dashing off towards the cave near the slope.

"King Kovu, you wouldn't of seen my brothers by any chance?"

Kovu snapped out of his pending thoughts and turned his green gaze from the small cave entrance to the pale cream lion. "Yes, I have. Douglas left with them and your father...not too long ago, to patrol the western border."

Kaidan dipped his head before turning and heading back down the slope. Once his whitish paws touched the grass, Kaidan wasted no time breaking into a gallop towards the western side of the Pridelands. He passed a family of water buffaloes and a group of grazing zebras.

Before he even made it to the border he saw the four males that were said to be patrolling. When their eyes landed on the Pridelands' second fiercest, they smiled while the oldest of the group lowered his head and pinned his ears.

"I see you're done with cubsitting." came Killian, Kaidan and Draco's father's deep, irritated voice.

Kaidan frowned, folding a ear forward while raising a confused black eye brow. "Pops..."

Kosar growled shaking his head. "When are you going to settle down? Both of your brothers have cubs, Killian even have another one on the way. Douglas even have a cub. While you...busy playing knight and princess."

Kaidan was completely stunned. He hasn't been thinking about...that because of protecting and those... _pleasant_ and confusing dreams. Shaking his head, Kaidan turned his dark brown eyes on the three males. Who else to help him then his best friend, brothers and father. "I actually have to talk you about something," with a deep breath he went on. "I could really use your help...all of you."

Douglas was the first to speak noticing that his friend wanted this to quickly be put to past. "What did you need?"

Kaidan inhaled and exhaled before turning away and speaking loud enough for the males to hear. "I have been..." Kaidan paused to toss around some loose dirt before turning to face the four males. "I have been having some intense dreams lately."

Killian and Kaidan's little brother, Draco chuckled before apporching his pale cream furred brown and wrapping a paw around his older brother's shoulder. "Intense, huh? What's it about? Some action behind some bushes?"

Killian sneered sternly before slapping his pale white, platinum blonde mane brother on the back of his head. "Enough, Draco. Clearly this is serious."

Kosar nodded in agreement before turning his greyish-blue eyes to his middle son. "What actually happened in these dreams?"

Kaidan's mind instantly went to the dreams and a smile spread across his whitish muzzle. "Two has been the same. With a...beautiful lioness and most gorgeous eyes...her smile...makes me melt." hearing a clearing of a throat, Kaidan lowered his head bashfully. "Um...the other one was with the same lioness and a cub.."

Kosar instantly spoke up. "You are at that stage where you want... _needs_ from a lioness. And frankly some of those needs leads to a new life. The only thing is, have you found the one?"

Kaidan was thinking on the answer. And honestly, he already knew. No. No, he didn't find the one he wanted to go that far with. Not since Ayko but his old crush is now his sister in law. Before Kaidan could answer his father there was a rustle of the nearby greenery causing the five males to turn towards the overgrown greenry as two black furred lions came through, a male and female and two yellowish furred lionesses.

Douglas' hazel-blue eyes widened before he ran and embraced the black furred, black maned lion. "Darkon!" the light cream lion buried his head in the black lion's mane before looking up with a small, confused smile. "What are you doing here?"

Dark sighed before returning the affection. "'Member when I said I was now living in Ravandale?" Douglas nodded causing Dark to continue. "Well the king wanted Lewa here to bare him a cub, the queen being jealous of sharing exiled her." Dark pointed his black triangle shape nose towards the black furred lioness.

Kaidan looked to the black furred lioness. She was indeed truly beautiful but no beauty could mester up to the lioness in his dreams. "Perhaps, we should head back.."

Draco frowned before glaring at the black furred lion. "What about him? We don't know anything about him."

Kosar nudged his youngest son. "That's Darkon. I know him and his parents. Who works for Tanabi and his mate."

Kaidan instantly got in guard mode and stood defensively with bared teeth. He had a duty to uphold, a princess to protect. And he'll be damned if he let anything else happen to Raiden.

"Kaidan, wait!" Douglas shouted leaping between his lover and best friend. "He's not with his parents anymore. He left...because of me."

Kaidan saw the loving glances between his friend and Dark. He relaxed before turning to head back to Priderock. He after all was bringing Raiden on a patrol. He didn't like to disappoint, it absolutely broke his heart to see her upset.

 **...**

Tanabi grinned triumphantly as he and Zina stood in their private cave over looking their new son, Gizmo. The dark brown cub was unconscious, from the hit to the head he gave. Tanabi knew the right area to cause memory lost, when his nephew did wake up he won't remember his name or his parents.

His plan was almost complete, he'll used his nephew to tare and break the pridelanders. When Gizmo's training is complete, they'll will storm in with a untenable force.

"Tanabi, are you sure that your plan is going to work?" Zina sneered lowly.

Tanabi was about to respond when a familiar youthful male voice shouted as it entered the cave. The tawny lion growled before turning and striking the whitish-beige cub. Gage cried out in pain before looking up at his glaring step-father and sneering mother.

"If you don't keep your damn voice down, brat!" Tanabi snarled in Gage's face.

Gage shrunk down and huddled into a ball with a terrified whimper. "Sorry, ssss...sssi...sir,"

Zina decided that it was time to intervene. Gage was indeed her son and she loves him, to a extent. Right now she has the very thing that could aid her in her revenge. Gage is now a backup and she will not let him ruin their plans. "What did you want, Gage?"

Before Gage could whimper out a response, a new but familiar feminine voice entered the conversation.

"He was sent by me to inform you two that I am here."

Both Tanabi and Zina looked up with nasty glares at the tufted, tannish lioness.

Vitani rolled her blue eyes and ignored the glares. "Nice to see you too, sister." Vitani sarcastically purred.

Zina narrowed her hazel eyes. "Just because we share the same mother doesn't mean we're sisters."

Vitani growled lowly. "I'm only here because I want to destroy that homewrecking slut of a neice of mine. Kopa and I were supposed to be together, here comes Eliza stealing his damaged heart."

Zina snickered ruefully. "Poor baby sis,"

"Baby?" Vitani snarled. "We were in the same litter and I was born first!"

"Enough!" Tanabi snarled stepping in between the sisters. With a deep breath, Tanabi turned his amber eyes on the tannish lioness. "What are you doing here? Don't you and your slutty daughter and her friend have things to ruin."

Vitani glared before baring her teeth. "Watch it, Tanabi. But part one is already in plan. Both Kenna and Zaya are pregnant and it's stressing Kion and the precious royal family out."

Tanabi grinned in satisfaction. "Good. This is go-"

"Anything else you want to share?" Zina interrupted with a nasty sneer.

Vitani glared before sneering back. "For your darling information, I have something you two would like to know."

It was quiet for a few moments before Tanabi snapped. "Well, what the hell is this news you have to share!"

Vitani bypass the rogue prince's hostility with a wide grin. "You would be pleased to know that Kiara is expecting again."

"Ooh this is too good to be true!" Tanabi purred in satisfaction. "If my plan did fail, Jiro would be angry with the fact that his parents replaced him."

Zina nuzzled into Tanabi's dark red mane as she smiled menacingly. "Nothing can go wrong."

Both Tanabi and Vitani recooperated the pale brown lioness' menacing smile before they repeated, "Nothing can go wrong."


	24. Chapter 24

**Grateful for the awesome reviews and comments. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Zina sat on a dusty hill over looking her sons' training. It's been exactly two weeks since Jiro, Gizmo woke and her and Tanabi planted their seeds of lies in the prince's head.

She growled in disapproval when Black's newest son shamelessly pinned Gizmo hard to the dusty ground. The eleven month greyish cub smiled in triumphant before backing up to let Gizmo stand.

"Ready for round two, pipsqueak?" Liam taunted, dark humor burning in his hazel-green eyes.

Gizmo growled, his amber eyes had a burning desire to out do the older cub. Gizmo foolishly rushed forward, with a cruel laugh Liam side stepped causing the _chosen one_ to comically fall face first into the ground.

"Nice try chosen one." Liam laughed, circling the dark brown cub who was coughing up dirt. "How about you try again? One out of ten,"

Gizmo glared his claws unsleathing, digging into the soft dirt. With a pitiful growl, Gizmo pounced on to land on his back with Liam over him with taunting grin.

Zina had enough. It was time to up Gizmo's training. But first he needs a good talking to, a peptalk if some will. She stood and began to head down to the sparring cubs. "Gizmo, come here." the pale brown lioness immediately snapped her hazel eyes towards the stocky greyish cub. "Liam. Continue your training with Gage."

Gizmo had yet to move. He watched his training partner walk away before jumping from the sharp growl from his mother. With a deep breath the dark brown cub slowly walked over to where his mother stood.

"My son," Zina started with a purr. "Have you wondered why we're here? And not in the plentiful Pridelands?"

Gizmo shook his head, his black tuff falling into his amber eyes. As Zina began to paced with a dark expression and a nasty sneer.

"Well, my prince we were unjustly exile!" the rise of Zina's tone made Gizmo jump in fright but Zina ignored it and continued to pace. "Denied our right to the throne! The queen, killed my mother...your grandmother and everyone of those damned pridelanders just sat and watched!"

Gizmo was just burdened with a storm of emotions. "Why would they do that?"

Zina growled dangerously. "Your father and I were meant to rule. So they schemed and got us out of the way. Now they must be killed!"

Gizmo pinned his black rimmed ears. "What are you going to do?"

Zina looked at Gizmo and grinned wickedly. "I am not doing anything. You are."

Gizmo's eyes widened as Zina roughly picked him up and began walking around towards the north side of their domain. Zina suddenly stopped and dropped Gizmo, who landed harshly on the ground. Gizmo yelped before looking around to see they were at the field of thorns where his older sister was currently training in under the supervision of their father. After the tawny brown cub sat off to the side, the dark brown cub turned to his mother.

"Why are we here?" Gizmo asked as a hot wind ruffled up his black tuff on his head.

"Training." Tanabi purred in satisfaction as he apporched his shaking son.

Gizmo was beyond scared as his father pushed him towards the thorns.

"Now, Gizmo. You must crawl through and come out on the other side...without any wounds." Tanabi instructed with a hard tone and expression.

Gizmo's small body began to shake as he crawled closer to the thorn patch entrance. He stopped and looked over his bruised shoulder from his sparring with Liam at his father with pleading eyes.

"Do I have to?"

Tanabi's amber eyes flared as he snarled, "Go!"

Gizmo yelped before before he started to crawl through the thorns as tears fell from his eyes. Each step made the sharp, prickly plants stab and dig deeper into him. Gizmo cringed as he felt the razor-egded twigs cut and pierce his flesh and penetrate the wounds he already had from the sparring and the rough way his mother carried him.

When Gizmo appeared at the end, there stood Tanabi and Milah waiting. When Tanabi's eyes landed on the condition of his son he snarled.

"Do it again!"

Milah whimpered as she gazed over her new brother. Gizmo had blood oozing out of his wounds as thorns stood out of most of his body. Gizmo's eyes watered as he sulked back to the patch entrance and crawled back through.

"Papa, was that necessary?" Milah bearing had time to regret her words before a large paw connected with her. Sending her small body across the ground.

"I know what's best!" Tanabi snarled before heading to the thorn patch exit.

Zina sneered before turning to walk away. "Come Milah. You have other training to get to. Let's not keep your instructor waiting."

Wiping the blood off her creamy muzzle, Milah stood and followed. While thinking that when she's old enough, she's going to run and not look back.

 **...**

In the four weeks since the arrival of the four new members, things haven't much changed. Minus that Kiara and Kovu let Douglas in on reserved judgment. But now, the day that marks exactly two weeks, Princess Raiden was on her daily after patrol with her best friend and guardian, knight.

"Why does a flamingo lift up one leg?"

Kaidan chuckled before looking at the grinning dark gold cub. He shook his head before responding, "I have no idea."

Raiden pouted, "You didn't even try." before she smiled brightly that reached her dark green eyes. "But I'll tell you. It's because if it lifted both legs it would fall over! "

Kaidan smiled at the joyful laughter. "Alright. I have one. What is grey and blue and very big?"

Raiden frowned as she thought on it hard before shaking her head. "I don't know. What is it?"

Kaidan smirked as he answered the question. "An elephant holding it's breath."

A unamused trumpet caused the two to smile sheepishly before quickening their pace. When they put a enough distance between them and the not happy elephant bull, they shared a look before bursting out in laughter.

"It's seems for someone who just escape death is in a really good mode."

Kaidan and Raiden looked to see one of the newest members that joined, Lewa. Kaidan smiled as Raiden glared.

Kaidan smiled brightly before walking over and embrace the black lioness lovingly. "What are you doing out here, love?"

Raiden watched and felt a vile feeling rise up. Feeling that she couldn't stomach anymore of their affections. She turned and headed back to Priderock.

Kaidan turned from his girlfriend to his retreating friend. "Raiden..."

Lewa used a black colorless paw to force the pale cream lion to look at her. "I have exciting news."

Kaidan felt like he knew where this was going. "Oh."

Lewa nuzzled into Kaidan's black mane. "I'm pregnant."

Kaidan gulped as he took in the information his girlfriend provided. He was happy but it wasn't with the lioness that still hunts his dreams...and his heart.

News of Lewa's pregnancy spread and months after the news there was another double royal birth. Both Kiara and Princess Ayko went into labor. Ten month old Raiden sat outside with her four month nephews, Emmett who had a brownish tuff on his head and Ordell who had a unique goldish tuff on his golden brown head.

"Auntie Raiden, is mommy going to be okay?" came Emmett's sweet, innocent question.

Raiden smiled before she frowned when she saw Kaidan rushed off. Off to a now panting Lewa who was being led to the cave under Priderock by Kaidan's mother and her grandmother. Raiden growled before snapping her eyes to her father who was entering the cave with Killian and Eliza. Still feeling irritated, the dark gold teen entered as well.

Lying besides one another was Kiara and Ayko. In the queen's paws was a mewing, gummy smiling golden cub. As there was a creamy beige cub in Ayko's paws.

"They're adorable." Eliza cooed. "What are their names?"

Kiara looked around the den, feeling the love of her family and friends before resting her brown eyes on her new son. There was still a sting of losing Jiro but this was a step to healing, but she'll never forget or replace her lost boy. "Jase, Prince Jase."

"Healing?" A six month Remi questioned before smiling. "It's perfect."

Dustin, now a year and three months with a small dark brown, almost black mane smiled at the new additions before moving his green eyes to the creamy beige cub in his aunt's paws. "What's her name?"

Killian and Ayko shared a loving nuzzle before the pale golden lioness looked at her gathered friends and family.

"Meet our daughter, Dacia. After Killian's older sister that past." Ayko smiled before giving her daughter's head a affectionate lick.

Raiden winced at the cheering. She sneered before turning and exiting quickly. Stunning the inhabitants in the small cave.

"I'll go see what's going on." Dustin quickly volunteered. "Remi, come on."

The goldish cub smiled at the queen and princess before joining Dustin in following after the upset princess.


	25. Chapter 25

**Appreciate the reviews. Sorry about all the names they mean something in the near future. Enjoy.**

Remi and Dustin followed their friend's scent to the edge of the kingdom to come to a dead end. With a defeated sigh the two returned home. A few months later, both Remi and Dustin were assigned to cubsitting. The sun was highest in the sapphire sky as the now playful, rambunctious Dacia and Jase were playing with Kaidan and Lewa's adventurous son, Daniel. Also among the cubs were Princes, Emmett and Ordell.

"Hey guys," came the emotionless tone of their missing friend. "How's things going?"

Dustin frowned before narrowing his emarald green eyes. "That's all you have to say. You up and left...been missing for two months!"

Raiden sighed before looking away. "I haven't been missing...just avoiding."

Dustin relaxed a bit feeling that his friend was hurting. "Raiden, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding everyone?"

The ten and a half month old pre teen goldish lion narrowed her grey eyes at the year and ten months male. "Dustin, shut it."

Raiden sniffed up some fresh tears before lowering her head. "I have been mostly avoiding a guy...a guy that I liked for a long time."

Dustin and Remi shared looks before looking back at Raiden who was already leaving. Dustin quickly stood and began to run after the princess but his path was blocked by Jase, who was looking up with big orange eyes.

"Dusty, I'm hungry. When do we go home to eat?"

Remi smiled at the cubs. "I believe the queen and her party returned."

The cubs cheered before chasing after one another while following their sitters.

That night Kiara went in search of her youngest daughter and heir. She was worried about Raiden and this behavior was troubling. The golden orange lioness found her daughter on a hill looking out to the stars, that was twinkling under their gaze.

"Anything special you're looking for?"

Raiden gasped before looking to see her mother. The dark gold teen lioness sighed before looking back to the stars. "Is it true that the great kings will guide us when we are lost?"

Kiara sat next to her daughter and nodded while her gaze stayed on the stars. "Yes. Kings and queens. But what do you need guidance with, dear?"

Raiden sighed deeply, tears falling from her dark green eyes. "Momma...I believe that I am in love."

Kiara nodded before looking at her daughter. "What makes you think that?"

Raiden sniffed up some tears before quietly sobbing. "He's all I ever think about. Has been since I was young...but I never understood until now..."

"Umm..." Kiara wondered. She had a good feeling who her daughter had fallen for. "This remarkable lion wouldn't be Kaidan, would it?"

Raiden's eyes widened as she looked at her mother. "How did you know?"

Kiara smiled before nuzzling her daughter. "Lucky guess. But you can't be afraid to express your heart."

Raiden looked away with a sneer. "Even if he's with that ungrateful lioness?"

Kiara chuckled before nodding. "Kaidan's heart never truly belonged to Lewa. Maybe...it's you. But you'll never know until you tell him how you feel."

Raiden flatten her ears. "I don't know..."

Kiara nodded before standing. "Your grandparents is visiting your great Uncle Mheetu tomorrow. Meet them at the South border before the sun is the highest in the sky. You can stay as long as you need to feel better."

Raiden smiled before embracing her mother. "Thanks mom."

Kiara smiled brightly as she watched her daughter head off into the dark savannah. With a deep breath, she stood and headed back to Priderock. Before she stepped a paw on the rocky slope, Kiara's ears perked at the sound of her name.

"Queen Kiara,"

Kiara looked behind her to see Kaidan apporching with his son towing at his side. The black furred cub looked up with big dark brown eyes. "Kaidan. Daniel. What brings you two out here?"

"I was teaching Daniel about the rulers of the past." Kaidan took a deep breath. "Have you seen Raiden?"

Kiara sighed before nodding. "She's leaving with my parents tomorrow. I don't think she'll be returning with them though."

Kaidan frowned and pinned his ears flat against his black maned covered head. "Do you know why she's leaving?"

Kiara gave the young lion a stern expression. "I can't tell you that. You just have to go meet her before she leaves. She'll be meeting my parents at the south border before the sun is highest in the sky." Kiara dipped her head before continuing up to the main cave.

While Kaidan stood where he was, wondering why his friend was being withdrawn from everyone, even him. With a heavy sigh, he headed up behind the queen with his son following.

 **...**

Raiden was waiting for her grandparents since dawn. She was eager to get away and clear her head. These feelings, being that they are confusing and dark because everything she sees Kaidan and Lewa together she wants to push the black lioness in a stampede and watch. And it's taking it's toll, perhaps she'll go to this alliance kingdom and find someone that will make her forget about the handsome lion that has been there for her ever since.

"Raiden, sweetie." came the lightful voice of the aging peachy cream lioness. "It's good to see you."

Raiden smiled lightly before scanning the gathered lions to frown to see that the only males were her grandfather and Dustin. "I'm ready to go."

"Raiden, wait." Dustin stepped in the princess' path. "Who is this lion that is causing you to run away?"

Raiden shook her head before turning to follow her grandparents across the border. Leaving the Dustin standing behind with hurt in his eyes.

In two days Raiden and her grandparents entered the Star Empire. Where they were greeted by a young creamy furred, dark red mane lion. His greenish eyes so full of life and humor that it actually made Raiden smile.

"Aunt Nala and Uncle Simba," the creamy lion bowed before turning to the dark gold teen. "Ah, you must be my cousin. Raiden. Your name suits you." the creamy lion finished with a charming smile, causing Raiden to turn away with a blush.

"Moreau!" a rich masculine voice of a apporching dark cream, black and grey maned lion with the brightest of blue eyes. "Stop flirting with our guests!"

This must be Mheetu. Raiden bowed to have her great uncle lift her head with a paw.

"No need to bow. We're family and while you are here you will be treated with the upmost respect." Mheetu instantly shot his son a stern glare. Before softing his expression as he smiled at his niece. "Let's get you settled in."

Raiden smiled before following her grandparents and the royal males of this kingdom away from the river that ran through the land.


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, sixty four wonderful reviews. A milestone for me and I am truly grateful. Also in this chapter, I want to put out that I'm using a idea from TMNTTLK lover. So I'm giving credit where it's due.**

 **Now onto the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _A Year Later_

The sun was past it's highest point in the sky and herding the day to evening. Just as the sun began to set, a sparring amongst the guard members was taking place deep in the Pridelands. At the moment as the sun began decending, casting yellow and orange hues across the sky, a sparring match was going on. Kion vs Kaidan.

"Get him dad!" came Kaidan's teenage son shout of encouragement. The black furred teen's small black mane tossed as he jumped around.

Kion smirked at his partner, as they circled. "You're going down, Kaidan."

The pale cream three year old lion chuckled. "Don't count on it, old man."

"Come on grandpa!" shouted a light cream cub. His bluish eyes shinning with excitement. "Kick his butt!"

Jackson cleared his throat at his two month son. "Jeremiah," before smirking and turning his bluish eyes towards his father. "You heard your grandson dad! Kick his butt!"

Kaidan made a lounge towards the senior fiercest of the Pridelands. Kion moved out of the way for the two to circle one another with grins on their muzzles.

"Get him, Kion!" shouted members from one side of the field.

"Kaidan, pinned him!" came the shouting from the members of the other side of the field.

Kaidan swung a paw out and when Kion dodged, Kaidan pounced. Pinning down the golden yellow lion. Cheering erupted from both sides as Kaidan stepped back to let Kion up.

"You're getting pretty strong, Kaidan." Kion complemented with a genuine smile.

Kaidan dipped his head in gratitude as Kion instructed the rest of the guard to get back to training. "Do you wish for me to patrol, sir?"

Kion nodded heading after the departing members. As Kaidan watched his fellow guard members head to the next part of training of the day, his ears perked at the sound of rustling of greenry. Kaidan turned to a nearby tall grass and sniffed the air. His dark brown eyes widened as he knew that smell from anywhere.

"Raiden..?"

Stepping out of the grass was a beautiful dark gold lioness that he was sure he seen before. She still had the backwards dark gold fur on her head and her dark green eyes bored into his soul.

"Hello General Kaidan." came the young lioness angelic voice.

Kaidan gulped before answering. "It's...um...admiral now." he cleared his throat before smiling. "Enjoy the show?"

Raiden blushed before looking away. "How did you know it was me?"

Kaidan chuckled lightly. "Lucky guess. Plus I knew you since you were a cub." And man did maturity do her well. Kaidan shook his head to knocked out the inappropriate thoughts.

"Nice training." Raiden smiled shyly. It was the first time she been back and she had to see the lion that invaded her mind and being during her year away. Kaidan had gotten muscular, taller and his black mane has grown.

"You think so?" Kaidan's raspy voice knocked the future queen out of her unlioness thoughts.

Raiden nodded briefly before raking her eyes over the older lion before moving to his eyes. "I didn't know you were...so strong." Raiden finished with a unintentional purr.

Kaidan felt his throat dry before he cleared it. "I'm on my way to patrol the Mallow forest. Do you wish to accompany me? We can catch up." even though talking was far from his mind.

Raiden smiled and it made the strong lion's muscles and bones feel like mush. "I'll love to."

The two old friends walked through the Pridelands talking about what happened the past twelve months and laughing like they were never separated. They soon entered a forest that greatly resembles a oasis.

"There's a pond nearby that you can get a drink." Kaidan offered.

Raiden said nothing, busy thinking about the hurricane of emotions storming in her head. But she followed the pale cream lion to the crystal clear pond where she began to drink.

Kaidan stared at the gorgeous dark gold lioness with a sense of deja vu as Raiden looked at him and smiled that same numbing smile from his dreams before she ran off. To run back with a dark green vine in her lighter gold muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond. He instantly rushes over to the edge and looks into the still water, suddenly Raiden lunges up under him and pulls him in the water playfully.

Kaidan immediately climbs out dripping and miffed. Raiden comes out laughing, he smirks at her before pushing her back in before running off. Which ended with the both of them chasing one another. They ended up play fighting, causing them to tumble down a hillside and in a field full of mallow blossoms where Kaidan ends up pinning the younger lioness.

Raiden was winded but it was mostly from having the lion that she adored and was attracted to, so close. She couldn't help herself as she smiles and grabs his head with her paws before giving him a slow lick across his cheek.

Kaidan knew it was coming but it still startled him as he looked down at the breathtaking beauty under him. She stares back with a seductive smile.

"I love you, Kaidan." she purred lowly.

Kaidan smiles back as he purred. "I love you too."

They rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they followed through with their hearts and bodies.

 **...**

Liam hit the ground hard, the cracked ground dug into his greyish fur. As the hot surface burned his fresh wounds. The young lion hissed and growled from the sting of the burn as eight sharp claws dug into his bruised shoulders.

"Who's the weakling now!" Gizmo growled tauntingly.

"Zina!" the pale brown lioness growled before turning to see her mate apporching. "Our son has come a long way. He's ready."

"I know. But we still need to weaken them." Zina sneered.

Tanabi smiled wickedly. "Already tooken care of. Come on. We don't want to be late."

Zina growled before following the tawny lion as fifteen of their lionesses followed them. They headed close to the Pridelands border where she saw Vitani with that bastard half brother of hers and her fool of a father in law. With a eerie crackle she made herself known to the pridelander males.

Tanabi and Zina came out from the shadows followed by the fifteen snarling lionesses. Kovu and Simba gasped shocked at Zina and Tanabi's apperance.

"You!" Kovu growled. "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"Surprised to see me little brother?" Zina cackled her hazel eyes glowing. Then she smiled sweetly at the two. "Well the surprises are just beginning. Attack!"

With that Tanabi and Zina's followers advanced on Kovu and Simba fully prepared to rip them to shreads. Kovu lowered his self into a fighting stance even though he knew he was clearly outnumbered. Even if he had Simba by his side, one of the lionesses lunged at Kovu but he knocked her away. However four more lionesses jumped on Kovu biting and clawing.

Simba had hit a lioness before he tried to help his son in law but Tanabi jumped on him, followed by three lionesses. Simba let out a roar of pain and tried his best to thow the lionesses and his son off of him. Once he and Kovu was free the king and former king began to run hoping they would be able to out run the mob. However Simba and Kovu ran right to a nearby gorge. Panting for breath Simba and Kovu looked behind them and saw Tanabi and Zina and their pride advancing on them.

Simba and Kovu jumped down the side of the gorge using their claws to slow their fall.

Once they was at the bottom Simba and Kovu ran as fast as they could. However with the injuries they had already recived Simba and Kovu couldn't run as fast as they usually could. Some of the lionesses jumped from above landing on the royal lions' backs biting and clawing. But they was able to throw them off as they continued to run.

They came to the end and saw a steap rock wall which lead to the top. Even though they was tired and weak Simba and Kovu knew that if they didn't climb up they would be killed. So they began to climb up the steap side. However being so weak the two wasn't able to make it all the way to the top and was slipping down the side. Simba and Kovu looked up and saw Vitani standing there looking at them.

"Help us!" Kovu cried out. "Give us your paw and pull us up."

"I don't think so brother," the Vitani spat coldly.

"What?!" Kovu cried his green eyes wide with shock. "But I don't..."

"Kovu isn't it obvious," Simba said growling, narrowing his orange eyes at the tannish lioness. "She's on Tanabi and Zina's side.

Vitani smirked evilly. "I have been all along."

"But-but why?" Kovu stammered struggling to hold on. "Why would you do such a thing, Tani?"

"Because I realized what a fool I was to go aganist mother in the first place," Vitani said cooly. "Mom gave me a good life and how did I repay her? By allowing your mate to kill her. Tanabi made me realize the error of my ways. Just in time too. Time to say goodbye Simba and Kovu. Oh and don't worry about your mates and hordes. I'll make sure their deaths is quick and painless."

With that Vitani stepped aside and let Tanabi and Zina come forward. Zina bent down and dug her claws into Kovu as Tanabi dug his claws into his father's front paws causing the king and former king to let out roars of pain.

"Isn't it ironic dear father?" Tanabi hissed in Simba's ear but loud enough for everyone to hear. "But you know what they say 'It runs in the family'." with that both Zina and Tanabi flung their paws back causing Simba and Kovu to lose their grip and fall down into the gorge.

Satisifed Zina turned toward Vitani and said, "You did well sister. Now get back to the Pridelands before you're missed."

"Yes sister," the tannish lioness said with a grin heading back to the Pridelands.

While Tanabi and Zina along with their followers left for their home leaving the broken Pridelands royalty to die at the bottome of the gorge.


	27. Chapter 27

**Appreciate the amazing reviews. Also, I will like to announce that this is the last chapter of Trials and Tribulations. Enjoy.**

Lewa and Daniel was sent out by Princess Ayko to get Kaidan, who was currently patrolling Mallow forest. Before mother and son entered the forest they spotted the pale cream lion and a beautiful lioness walking out. With a heavy, lusty scent over them.

Lewa growled before running up and striked unknown to her the princess across the face. Reopening the scars on her cheek that Tanabi gave her. "Mate stealing slut!"

"Mother!" Daniel cried in shock knocking his mother's paw down who was prepared to strike again.

"Regardless of the situation. That's the future queen!" Kaidan snarled, baring his teeth. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. The both of you."

Daniel was torned before sighing. "You never was in love with mom. But you love her and me, right?"

Kaidan smiled before embracing his son. "Of course. No matter what, you'll be my son. That I'll love until the end of time. Remember that."

Daniel smiled before it fell as his ears went flat against his head. "You're needed at Priderock. The both of you, since you're back. King Kovu and Simba was found at the bottom of the gorge. And Ono and Ezra spotted Tanabi and Zina with a army of lions and lionesses."

Raiden placed her bloody paw on the ground with wide eyes. "My father and grandpa...are they..?"

Daniel lowered his head. "I'm afraid...they both didn't make it."

Raiden sobbed, letting the tears fall from her eyes as Kaidan comfort her. Earning a growl from Lewa but they ignored it. Even Daniel walked over to the future queen and nuzzled her.

"We must go! " Raiden commanded after a while. "I must end this. Once and for all."

Daniel and Kaidan knew better than to argue, so Daniel and Lewa led the princess and Kaidan to where the pride was gathered. They ran up a hill that over looked the field where the two prides were facing off.

Kaidan, Lewa and Daniel ran down the hill to join the fight. Not long after a large light gold lion rushed in with Eliza. A thunderous roar left his muzzle only to be silence as four lionesses pounced on him, which he swiftly took care of with the help of Eliza and a teenage Ordell.

Raiden moved her eyes to see Kion and Tanabi fighting. While her mother and Ayko fought Zina and Vitani. A roar of pain caused Raiden to move her dark green eyes to the fight with her uncles, where Tanabi had struck the golden yellow lion, who slipped and fell harshly on his side.

Tanabi chuckled evilly, "What a pathetic excuse for a lion! And we're supposed to be related, I'm ashamed to have the same blood running through our veins."

Just as the tawny lion made way to finish his brother, Raiden rushed down and knocked Tanabi a few feet with headbutt to the side.

"Keep your filthy paws off my uncle!" Raiden roared. "You've done enough damage!"

Tanabi stood with a painful groan before smirking at his niece. "My, my. Isn't it the princess. My how you grown and so beautifully too."

Kaidan growled before going to charge at the tawny lion to have a young dark brown lion stand in his way. Kaidan's eyes widened as he realized who was in front of him. "Jiro? But we thought you were dead."

Jiro, formally Gizmo snarled. "I know. Apparently, I didn't mean much because I was replaced. And I won't be king but a damn female. I won't let my life of training go to waste. No matter the cost."

Kaidan looked over to Kiara who had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Kaidan turned back to the dark brown lion. He couldn't be saved. With a growl, Kaidan lunched a attack.

Raiden growled and with a thunderous roar of her own, she attacked her uncle. Both sides stopped fighting to watch the future queen and the rogue prince fight. Uncle and niece circled before Tanabi lunged and tackled Raiden. Raiden struck her uncle before across the face, causing the tawny lion to roar.

Tanabi growled before giving Raiden two hard hits. Raiden stumbled before she hit the ground, she looked up in a slight daze as Tanabi moved closer with a killer look in his amber eyes.

"Useless female, I had marvelous plans for you."

Just as Tanabi raised his paw, a blur pounced on him. Just as Kovu could make out his attacker to be Dustin, the pale creamy brown lion sent a hard blow to Tanabi's face.

"You will not be killing her, not while I'm here!" Dustin snarled before pouncing.

Tanabi snarled as he used his hind legs to send the young lion over him. His sharp, unsleathed claws slashed opened Dustin's side. Dustin, tumbled over the tawny lion and skid a few feet away.

"Dustin, no!" Raiden cried out in horror. Before rushing towards her fallen friend who was coughing up blood.

"Princess...I..."

"Shh," Raiden smiled lightly nuzzling the wounded lion. "Don't speak. You're going to be okay."

Dustin smiled a bloody smile before coughing. "I could see my mother on the other side. But before I go...I want you to know that...my mother named me Dimitri..."

Dimitri. That was the name of the prince of the northern empire. She didn't realize it until now that they met before he became apart of the family as her brother's adopted son.

 _Years ago_

 _ **"Cannonball!"**_

 **The visiting prince of the Northern empire jumped in a creek causing a large amount of water to splash everything and everyone. Including a month old Princess Raiden, who was napping near the creek. The royal family of the Northern empire has been in the Pridelands for a week and the young heirs had become friends.**

 **Raiden snapped her dark green eyes open and glared at the older pale creamy brown cub in the creek.** _ **"Dimitri! You're dead!"**_

 **The pale creamy brown cub's emarald green eyes was full of mischief.** _ **"Gotta catch me first, Princess!"**_

Raiden shook her head before looking down to see that the pale creamy brown lion had stopped breathing. "Dimitri!" tears fell from her eyes before glaring at Tanabi with bared teeth as she snarled. "You!"

With a unthinkable amount of strength, Raiden rushed forward and pounced on Tanabi. Pinning her uncle to the ground and slashed at his flesh before taking the tawny lion's throat in her muzzle and snapped it.

"Father!" Jiro roared before charging towards his sister.

But Kaidan intercepted the younger dark brown, black maned lion. Knocking the lost prince into the nearby river, where Jiro didn't resurface.

 **...**

"Retreat!" Zina roared. She had blood leaking from most of her body as she led the remainder of her pride across the border.

Lewa growled as Kaidan comforted the now weeping princess before running after Zina and her pride. Daniel saw and lowered his head in shame before turning to the rest of the pridelanders.

Kiara limped over to her daughter and embraced her. "I'm so sorry dear but we must get home."

Raiden nodded in understanding. After all, they had three funerals to prepare. Rain begin to pour as the pridelanders made their terk home. The journey home, was longer than usual. Everyone was not ready to say goodbye.


End file.
